Normal days for normal people
by AphroditeOnDrugs
Summary: [UA] L'histoire des chevaliers d'Or au lycée. Elle raconte leurs vies, avec leurs hauts et leurs bas, leurs histoires d'amour et leurs colères, et surtout celle de Mû, lycéen de terminale L qui croque la sienne à pleine dent avec ses amis et les autres. Plusieurs pairings seront abordés ou seront le centre de la fanfiction. [ShakaxMû] [AphroditexDM]
1. Chapitre 1

**Normal days for normal people**

Bonjour mina-san ! Genki desu ka ?

Ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ J'ai mis un moment avant de me décider à écrire, c'est une amie fan de Saint Seiya également qui m'a un peu mis des coups de pied pour que je me mette à écrire, et je la remercie pour ça ! Arigatô Narcys-san !

Dans cette histoire vous trouverez aussi bien des pairings yaoi que des pairings hétéros (voire yuri mais je sais pas encore ce qui va se passer par la suite), donc ne vous arrêtez pas à un genre s'il vous plaît :)

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des retours pour m'améliorer, donc si vous pouviez poster une review, ça serait sympa :3

Un petit disclaimer pour la route : Je ne possède pas le manga Saint Seiya, ni sa licence, elle est la propriété exclusive de son auteur, Masami Kurumada. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour faire joujous avec, pour votre (je l'espère ) plus grand plaisir et le mien !

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Il était environ 7h00 ce jour là quand le réveil sonna. Une main blanche sortit de sous la couverture pour se mettre à tâtonner la table de chevet, ses longs doigts blancs passant sur les livres qui la jonchaient, empilés dans un ordre certain, avant de trouver le réveil pour l'éteindre. Un léger grognement retentit dans la pièce tandis qu'une masse de cheveux roses commençait à bouger avec difficulté sur l'oreiller. Le calme régnait dans la chambre, le genre de calme qui accompagnait la phase de réveil, celui qui ne donne qu'une envie, celle d'abandonner face au sommeil et de retourner se glisser sous la couverture pour repartir au pays des songes. Mais Mû savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de céder au sommeil aujourd'hui. Après cinq minutes de bataille, il se résolut à sortir cette fois-ci sa tête de sous la couverture, ses grands yeux vert papillonnèrent afin de mieux s'adapter à la lumière intrusive que les rideaux ne pouvaient retenir.

Il observa sa chambre avec un état de béatitude post-réveil, fixant son sac posé contre son bureau, prêt à être empoigné, et ses habits soigneusement pliés sur sa chaise. Non pas qu'il soit maniaque, mais il appréciait l'ordre et le rangement. Il était de toute manière plus agréable le matin de n'avoir qu'à faire deux pas pour s'habiller plutôt que de passer quinze minute à chercher ses chaussures en se tordant dans tous les sens pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elles étaient sous le lit, cachées entre une chemise sale et un vieux manuel d'histoire. Un bruit semblable au bourdonnement d'une abeille le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers sa table à le recherche de la source du bruit, avant qu'un deuxième bourdonnement et une petite source de lumière sous le drap lui fassent comprendre qu'il s'était endormi la veille le portable à la main. Il déverrouilla l'écran, restant bloqué quelque seconde sur le fond d'écran qui s'affichait. On le voyait en train de grimacer au côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui semblait tenir le téléphone, son autre main à la parfaite manucure rouge occupée à faire un doigt d'honneur, son grand sourire espiègle affichait clairement une joie de vivre inépuisable. Dans le fond, on pouvait apercevoir deux autres jeune hommes assis sur l'herbe, le premier était dans une tenue assez légère et affichait un sourire forcé tandis que le second, dans un maillot de bain coloré dans les tons oranges, souriait d'un air mystérieux.

Mû sourit en ouvrant ses messages. Le premier était de Milo, sa face souriante s'affichait avec une bulle de conversation à côté : « Salut mec ! T'es réveillé ? On rentre bien à 10h aujourd'hui ? Cam me répond pas, je crois qu'il dort encore ». Il répondit un simple : « Salut Milo. Oui on commence bien à 10h. », avant d'ajouter : « mais les premières rentrent à 9h ». Le deuxième message provenait de Shaka, la photo qui s'affichait sur l'écran le représentait en pleine méditation dans sa chambre. Il semblait d'ailleurs presque endormi dessus. Un simple « Réveille-toi » apparaissait à côté de sa photo. Le jeune rose laissa s'échapper un soupire avant de répondre un : « déjà fait ! » et de jeter son téléphone sur son lit.

Il s'habilla ensuite avec les habits qu'il avait préparés la veille. Il n'était pas du genre extravagant, mis à part avec ses cheveux, et donc il se contentait d'arborer des habits très simples, souvent sans motifs, pour aller en cours. Aujourd'hui, il irait au lycée avec un simple t-shirt beige à motifs indiens, un jean slim clair ainsi que des baskets noires. Il prit néanmoins soin de mettre le bracelet que Shaka lui avait offert, et passa rapidement par la case salle de bain avant de descendre à la cuisine dans laquelle il prit deux pommes dans la panière à fruit avant de sortir tranquillement de chez lui.

 ***o*o***

Lorsqu'on retrouve des habitudes que l'on avait pris le soin d'oublier, on a souvent une sensation étrange, comme si on partait à la découverte d'un geste perdu, qui nous ferait ressentir des sentiments qu'on pense nouveaux alors qu'il n'ont en réalité que le goût du commun, du trop bien connu, comme si l'on avait ajouté du sel sur un plat fade pour tromper les papilles du goûteur, qui, satisfait du goût, s'émerveillerait pendant un temps sur l'assiette avant de se rendre compte de la supercherie qui le reconduira vers un ennuie culinaire certain. C'était ce que ressentait Mû à chaque rentrée, lorsqu'il descendait sa rue pour se rentre à l'arrêt de bus devant le parc. Comme d'habitude, il prit soin d'observer chaque maison, chaque bâtiment , notant le moindre changement dans un coin de sa tête avant qu'ils ne lui paraissent anodins, comme le nouveau rosier de la voisine, ou encore la nouvelle porte de la boulangerie. Le calme plat entour de lui n'était coupé que par le chant des moineaux qui se réveillaient également, et, parfois, par le bruit des voitures au loin. Cela lui parût presque irréel après les deux mois qu'il avaient passés, si bien qu'il décida de ne pas se visser de casque audio sur la tête et de focaliser son attention uniquement sur la douceur que cette mâtiné apportait dans le village. Il était presque arrivé à l'arrêt quand il entendit deux rires féminins arriver par sa droite. Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui d'une jeune femme, ses yeux verts émeraudes se plissèrent face à l'agression du soleil levant, mais quand ils furent habitués, elle lâcha un cris de surprise :

« -Mû ! Tu commences pas à dix heures?

\- J'avais envie de me lever tôt et puis Shaka sera au lycée vers neuf heures, je viens lui tenir compagnie. »

La lycéenne aux cheveux verts acquiesça, satisfaite de la réponse avant de s'approcher pour claquer une bise sur la joue de son ami, puis elle se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme à sa droite.

« - Mû, je te présente Thétis, une amie qui a déménagé ici récemment. Thétis, voici Mû, un ami d'enfance de Milo et moi.

\- Enchantée Mû.

\- La même », répondit le garçon avec un léger sourire. « Alors comme ça tu connais Milo ? »

La blonde hochât la tête en souriant puis laissa s'échapper un rire. Elle avait effectivement l'air de bien connaître son ami rebelle, c'était la réaction type de toutes les personnes qui aimaient bien Milo lorsqu'on leur en parlait. L'autre réaction type était la manifestation d'une rancune envers le jeune aux cheveux bleus, allant du simple soupir agacé jusqu'aux promesses de souffrance envers quiconque qui mentionnerait le fouteur de trouble. Ils se mirent à discuter tous les trois de leurs vacances jusqu'à l'arrivée du bus.

 ***o*o***

Lorsque celui ci les déposa devant le lycée, la première chose que vit Mû fut une tornade de cheveux bleus qui lui fonça dessus. Le typhon s'arrêta juste devant lui, et il sentit qu'on lui tapait avec force sur l'épaule. Il faillit partir en avant, mais d'autres bras le retinrent, l'empêchant de tomber. Quand il se retourna, il croisa le regard bleu saisissant de son ami indien. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage qui rosit de plaisir à la vue de l'homme blond, et c'est heureux qu'il le salua poliment :

« - Bonjour Shaka.

\- Bien le bonjour, petit agneau »

Ce surnom était le sien depuis l'enfance, car petit, il avait de longs cheveux blonds clairs qui bouclaient énormément, si bien qu'un jour qu'il se les coinça dans une porte en maternelle, un autre garçon avait couru vers lui, une paire de ciseaux dans la main, hurlant qu'on allait « tondre du mouton aujourd'hui ». Finalement la maîtresse était arrivée à temps et avait retiré les ciseaux de la main de l'élève turbulent avant d'aider le jeune blondinet à se décoincer la tignasse sans trop de perte. L'élève qui avait voulu lui couper les cheveux était revenu s'excuser plus tard, assurant qu'il voulait seulement l'aider, et l'avait ensuite conduit vers son groupe d'amis, le présentant aux autres maternelles comme étant le « petit mouton de l'école ». Mû se souvenait encore du grand sourire de l'enfant lorsqu'il avait présenté son nouvel ami aux autres, et il était normalement censé retrouver ce même sourire sur le visage du jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, sauf qu'à la place, celui-ci affichait une moue contrariée :

« - Allez-y, oubliez moi je vous dirai rien. »

Le rose ria devant l'air vexé de son ami, avant de lui serrer la main de leur façon bizarre comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Mû nota qu'encore une fois, l'ongle de l'index droit de son ami était plus long que les autres, comme c'était le cas à chaque rentrée depuis le collège. C'était une habitude que Milo avait mais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu expliquer, se contentant d'un « j'avais envie » quand on lui posait la question. Ils prirent rapidement des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, alors que ça ne faisait en réalité que moins d'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient vus, avant de se diriger tous les trois vers l'intérieur de bâtiment pour chercher les listes de répartition des classes.

Elles ne furent pas compliquées à trouver vu qu'elles étaient placardées près de l'entrée de la vie scolaire. Milo s'approcha en premier pour lire les listes, murmurant les noms pour lui-même, cherchant avant tout le sien parmi ceux des terminales. Quand il le repéra, il se pencha encore plus pour lire la liste complète des élèves qui constitueraient sa classe. Sa lecture finie il se releva, un immense sourire lui barrait le visage :

« - Ils m'ont mis dans la même classe que Kanon... Ils se doutent de rien ! Ils vont prendre cheeeeer !

\- Sadique.

\- Oui je sais. »

Mû laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Il adorait Milo, mais son sadisme et son insolence à l'égard des professeurs le gênait parfois, bien qu'il le trouvait toujours drôle. Il vit Shaka à sa gauche qui se pencha lui aussi en avant pour chercher son nom, ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il se refusait à colorer glissèrent sur son épaule et son dos comme une cascade d'or. Le petit mouton regardait le mouvement fluide de son meilleur ami, même dans ses gestes les plus simples il possédait toujours une grâce naturelle, à croire qu'il avait effectué des années de danse classique alors qu'en réalité il passait la plupart de son temps libre sur le sol de sa chambre à méditer. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix grave de l'indien :

« - On est encore ensembles Mû.

\- Hum... C'est cool » répondit l'intéressé en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire heureux.

« - Vous êtes bizarres vous deux, un peu plus d'entrain vous ferait pas de mal, merde ! Ça va être génial cette année ! »

Mû regarda son ami indien avant de reporter son attention sur le grec, puis il éclata de rire. Milo était toujours dans l'extravagance, il fallait constamment qu'il fasse savoir au monde entier ses sentiments lorsqu'il était heureux ou triste, ou parfois même, et c'était le pire, lorsqu'il était amoureux. Un Milo amoureux c'était un Milo joyeux, et un Milo joyeux, c'était un Milo chiant. D'ailleurs, il repensa à la raison pour laquelle le bleu était là avec une heure d'avance et non pas avec quinze minutes de retard comme il en avait l'habitude.

« - Tu as vu Shaina ?

\- Non pas encore ! Elle est déjà là ?

\- Oui, on était dans le même bus ce matin. Elle était avec une amie, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, Thétis je crois qu'elle s'appelle.

\- Noooon, Thétis est là aussi ? Bah ça, quand Kanon va l'apprendre ! Je file alors, faut que j'aille leur dire bonjour ! »

Alors que son ami commençait à partir, Mû se souvint d'une chose. Milo avait très certainement dû partir en retard de chez lui, et comme à son habitude, il avait dû sauter la partie petit-déjeuner, et il était prêt à parier qu'il avait dû laisser son porte-feuille dans sa chambre, comme il le faisait à chaque rentrée. Toute cette réflexion, il l'avait déjà faite ce matin, c'est pourquoi il héla son ami avant de lui lancer la pomme qu'il pensé à prendre pour lui. Le bleu le remercia rapidement, lui faisant un clin d'œil le pouce levé, avant de repartir à la recherche des deux jeunes femmes. Kanon lui en devait une, au moins il n'aurait pas à supporter les gémissements insupportables de son meilleur ami en train de mourir de faim sur sa table de cours durant la première heure.

Mû se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami indien. Ils marchèrent ensembles et s'assirent sur les marches du lycée, dans le grand escalier principal. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il prit soin de l'observer plus attentivement. Il nota l'effort vestimentaire qu'avait fait Shaka, car il avait, pour aujourd'hui du moins, troqué ses sarouels d'été pour un jean foncé et un débardeur orange clair qu'il avait surmonté d'un long et fin gilet brun. Il était rare de le voir habillé « normalement », il préférait en général les larges et traditionnels habits indiens qui lui permettaient de se mouvoir à son aise lors de ses séances de yoga. Mais aujourd'hui, la seule chose qu'il avait conservée de ses tenues habituelles étaient la tonne de bracelets que ses amis lui avait offert pour noël. Dans les tons verts, oranges et marrons avec une pierre d'une couleur différente d'un bracelet à l'autre, il y en avait 12, chacun représentait un signe du zodiaque et par conséquent chacun de ses amis plus lui-même. Ils avaient l'étrange particularité d'être nés tous un mois différent, ce qui avait été un grand sujet de conversation lors de leur rencontre. Mû constata que que le sien était celui le plus près de la main du blond, comme d'habitude. Il sourit gentiment et décida de taquiner son ami.

« - Alors ? C'était bien l'Inde ? T'as rencontré du monde ?

\- J'y suis surtout allé pour ma famille, mais c'était pas mal. J'ai pu apprendre de nouvelles techniques de relaxation avec un sage du village. Il m'a fait goûter des trucs aussi... C'était sympa...

\- Pas de sorties avec de jeunes et jolies indiennes ? », demanda le rose avec un clin d'œil.

« -... Absolument pas. Je suis resté qu'avec mes cousins et leurs amis.

\- Ils étaient beaux ses amis ?

\- Assez oui, je dois le reconnaître... »

Le blond rigola légèrement avant de poursuivre : « mais pas mon genre. ». Son ami assis près de lui leva un sourcil surpris :

«- Ils étaient comment ?

\- Grands, bruns, musclés... Beaux.

\- C'est Aphrodite qui va être jaloux...

\- T'es sûr que c'est que Aphrodite ?

\- Si tu sous-entends que je suis moi aussi jaloux alors tu sous-entends mal.

Shaka ria devant l'air renfrogné de son ami : « Désolé, C'est vrai... ». Il sortit un paquet de feuille à rouler de son sac et commença à en remplir une d'un curieux mélange d'herbe.

« - Sinon, comment ça avance avec Saga ?

\- Bof... Il m'a proposé un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine mais ça m'enchante pas tant que ça...

\- Pourtant tu l'apprécie bien et il est du genre pas mal du tout.

\- Oui mais je ne ressens rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amitié.

\- Je suis sûr que si tu lui offres autre chose que des sentiments il acceptera.

\- Oui mais je suis pas de ce genre là.»

Le grand blond haussa les épaules gracieusement : « Je sais. Je disais ça pour lui. ». Il alluma le joint qu'il venait de se rouler et le porta à ses lèvres. Mû haussa de nouveau les sourcils :

« Tu fumes encore ?

\- C'est pas du tabac.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Ce que le sage du village m'a montré.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est pas légal.

\- Tant qu'on ne se fait pas attraper. Tu viens ? Les autres doivent déjà nous attendre devant.»

Les deux amis descendirent donc des escaliers et traversèrent la cour prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, se faire attraper dès la rentrée serait extrêmement fâcheux, surtout que Mû n'était même pas certain de ce que fumait l'indien.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de traverser le grand portail qu'une masse de cheveux bleu turquoise se jeta sur eux et qu'une voix mélodieuse leur parvint : « Enfin vous êtes là ! »

* * *

 _Voilà ! Une petite review pour m'encourager ou me dissuader de continuer ? ^^_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour les gens ! Tout le monde va bien ?

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour vos review, ça m'a plaisir, mais tellement plaisir ! Puis ça encourage aussi ! (^o^)/ Donc encore merci, et d'ailleurs je vais répondre aux anonymes ici :

Zukilove : ¡ Hola ! ¡ Gracias por haberse tomado un tiempo para dejar un review, esto me agrada mucho ! Y sí, hay ShakaxMû, me gusta este pairing :D ¡ Shaka estaba fumando del cannabis, y sí! En la India está considerado como una planta sagrada y hay un verdadero tráfico alrededor de esta hierba.

Bambou: Merci pour ta review, c'était mignon x3 J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira !

Bon je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas vraiment ce deuxième chapitre, il m'a un peu énervé, je l'aime pas vraiment è_é Et c'est triste parce que ce n'est que le chapitre 2, je sais pas ce que ça va donner avec les autres !

Si vous pouviez laisser une petite review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera plaisir et ça pourra m'aider à m'améliorer :3

Trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre 2 !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

Mû sortit ses affaires de son sac et les posa sur la table, prêt à prendre des notes sur ce que leur professeur leur dira. Il avait toujours été studieux et concentré en cours malgré toutes les raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à ne pas l'être, comme la personne assise à ses côtés. Celle-ci n'avait toujours rien sorti, son sac posé à sa pied ne semblant même pas contenir une trousse, et admirait ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle laissa échapper un petit sifflement satisfait, avant de commencer à faire courir ses doigts sur la table, leur faisant effectuer de petits pas de danse jusqu'à atteindre le bras de la personne à côté de lui.

L'adolescent aux grands yeux verts l'observait d'un air amusé, son stylo dans la main, dont il décida de se servir pour chasser la main intrusive. Ladite main esquiva le petit coup avant de de placer sous le menton porcelaine de son propriétaire qui prit la parole :

« - A peine deux minutes qu'on est là et je m'ennuie déjà, c'est fou...

\- Le cours n'a même pas commencé pourtant.

\- C'est encore plus fou !

\- Tu comptes bosser cette année ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr, moi aussi j'ai des parents derrière moi pour me surveiller tu sais. Enfin, je vais surtout travailler mon projet de couture mais je vais essayer de ne pas négliger les autres matières non plus. »

Mû hocha la tête, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il adorait Aphrodite, malgré leurs façons de penser différentes, mais celui-ci avait parfois tendance à se relâcher au cours de l'année, préférant l'ambiance des soirées arrosées à celle des révisions après les cours. Néanmoins, il parvenait toujours à s'en sortir, finissant chaque année scolaire avec un bulletin aux moyennes plus qu'honorable, grâce à ses facilités linguistiques et à la concentration dont il faisait souvent preuve en cours.

La donne n'était pas la même du côté du jeune homme aux cheveux parmes, qui malgré ses efforts soutenus tout le long de l'année, restait dans la tranche de l'élève moyen, celui qui était juste assez bon pour qu'on remarque ses efforts, mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention du l'établissement ou même des professeurs. C'était celui qui remontait discrètement la moyenne de la classe à la plupart des devoirs, mais sans que personne vienne l'en féliciter, mis à part Shaka quand il prenait la peine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui. D'ailleurs, celui-ci fixait le tableau d'un regard vide, comme s'il regardait une forme invisible que personne ne pouvait voir. Il semblait être ailleurs.

Le rose avait maintenant reporté son regard vers lui et profitait de l'inattention du blond pour l'observer plus attentivement. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, c'est à dire depuis fin juillet, avant que Shaka ne parte visiter sa famille pendant un mois. Eux qui auparavant avaient une longueur raisonnable, atteignaient désormais le bas du dos du bouddhiste en de soyeuses ondulations dorées. Ils avaient également pris du volume et s'étaient éclairci sous le brûlant soleil indien,contrairement à la peau qui, elle, s'était légèrement foncé, faisant ressortir les grands yeux bleus.

Mû arrêta son regard sur les joues de son ami et fronça les sourcils. Elles étaient plus creuses qu'à l'accoutumé, les quelques rondeurs qui étaient là en début d'été avaient disparues. Shaka était-il tombé malade pendant ses vacances ou avait-il encore sauté des repas comme il le faisait lors de ses intenses séances de méditation ? Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son inspection que le blond, se sentant observé, tourna la tête vers lui, accrochant ses yeux clairs dans ceux inquiets de son ami. « - Un problème ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton posé. Mû secoua doucement la tête en guise de réponse. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'aventurer sur ce terrain sans danger, aussi préféra-t-il attendre un moment plus opportun pour aborder ce sujet. La conversation n'alla pas plus loin car elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leur professeur principal.

 ***o*o***

La sonnerie n'avait même pas encore fini de retentir qu'Aphrodite sorti en courant de la salle, ses cheveux parfumés volant à sa suite. Mû le regarda partir avec un grand sourire. Il avait lui aussi pour seule envie de quitter le cours, mais pas au point de partir telle une fusée de la salle comme venait de le faire son ami. De plus, malgré son départ rapide, il était certain qu'Aphrodite les attendrait en bas des escaliers, ou bien devant le portail avec les autres, racontant en détail les deux heures de cours qui venaient de se finir.

Le rose prenait le temps de ranger ses affaires soigneusement, tandis que Shaka, qui avait fini de ranger les siennes, fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de son portable. Il le sortit au bout de cinq secondes de recherche et porta le téléphone à son oreille après avoir composé un numéro d'un air distrait. L'adolescent regarda son ami d'un air surpris. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas vraiment l'habitude de voir le grand blond appeler quelqu'un au lycée, lui qui était plutôt du genre à oublier qu'il possédait un portable. Mû fronça les sourcils en repensant au nombre de fois où il avait eu besoin de son ami en urgence, et où il avait dû finalement abandonner car celui-ci était totalement injoignable. Finalement, la voix endormie d'Aiolia répondit au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« - Hm... Oui ?

\- C'est Shaka.

\- Oui Shaka. J'avais reconnu. Qu'est c'qu'il se passe ? » demanda la voix grave et lourde de sommeil.

Le blond tentait de garder un visage neutre mais on pouvait néanmoins sentir l'amusement que lui procurait la situation dans ses traits.

« - C'est notre rentrée aujourd'hui. Aphrodite a proposé qu'on aille tous manger en ville, et ça serait bien que tu viennes.

\- C'est à quelle heure ?

\- Dans quinze minutes.

\- Et tu m'appelles que maintenant ?

\- Milo était censé te prévenir, mais je suis sûr qu'il a oublié, alors je me suis permis de le faire à sa place.

\- Hhm... C'est gentil mais quinze minutes c'est court.

\- C'est suffisant pour s'habiller et descendre au centre-ville.

\- T'es chiant...

\- Dis ça à Milo. »

Un grognement qui se rapprochait du rire lui répondit avant qu'il ne raccroche son téléphone. Il se tourna vers Mû et lui présenta son sourire habituel. Lorsqu'il souriait de cette manière, il avait toujours un air mystérieux qui donnait l'impression qu'il savait tout. Et parfois, le mouton se demandait si ce n'était vraiment qu'une impression. Malgré l'amitié qui le liait à l'autre adolescent, il ne parvenait pas toujours à le comprendre et à le cerner, et ça avait tendance à l'agacer.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une main qui s'enroula dans la sienne. Shaka le regardait toujours en souriant, et le tirait maintenant vers la sortie. Il balança son sac sur son dos avant de suivre son ami dans les couloirs.

Il n'était pas encore arrivés au bout que trois éclats de rire les interpellèrent.

Sortant d'une salle proche de la leur, Aiolos et Aldébaran riaient en regardant le téléphone du brésilien. Les deux amis s'approchèrent, l'hilarité générale provoqué par le petit écran avait attisé leur curiosité.

« Hey ! », s'exclama le plus petit de la troupe d'un air joyeux.

« Salut les gens ! » répondit le grec qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« - Vous faites quoi ?

\- On regarde les photos d'hier aprem chez Aphrodite, elles sont énormes !

\- Y'avait qui ?

\- Aldé, Milo, Camus, DeathMask, Shura et Shaka !

-J'y suis allé parce que la princesse voulait m'épiler les sourcils à la base, mais finalement on a relooké Milo !

\- Fais voir ! Il me l'avait pas dit !», s'écria le rose en saisissant le téléphone. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il releva la tête et éclata de rire. Les photos représentaient Milo en jean sombre et hauts talons rouges, une chemise blanche nouée sur le ventre dont le haut était déboutonné, laissant voir un soutien-gorge rouge rembourré de coton, dans des positions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés étaient relevés en deux couettes agrémentés de nœuds-papillon et de barrettes pour enfant et tombaient sur son visage fortement maquillé.

« - Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? », demanda le jeune entre deux rires. Son ventre commençait à lui faire mal et les larmes perlaient sur joues.

« Un paris perdu avec Aphrodite. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait faire sa couleur tout seul, mais il a laissé la crème reposer trop longtemps et la couleur a pas pris du coup.»

Les têtes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait répondu. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval et quelques mèches retombaient sur son long visage pale. Son air sérieux était renforcé par sa tenue, composée d'une chemise bleue, d'une cravate et d'un jean sombre. Néanmoins, le sourire amusé qu'il affichait montrait clairement son amusement. Il adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut à ses amis avant de poursuivre :

« Le résultat était pas mal. J'ai rarement vu un bleu aussi raté de ma vie, heureusement qu'Aphrodite était là pour rattraper l'horreur. »

Les autres repartirent sitôt dans une crise de fou rire. Même Shaka tenta de retenir le sien mais il n'y parvint pas. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée, riant toujours lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les autres.

 ***o*o***

Aphrodite, DeathMask, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Dhoko et Milo attendaient devant le lycée, discutant vivement de l'année à venir dans leurs prochaines classes. Ils se stoppèrent net en voyant leurs amis sortir rouges du lycée. Leurs rires redoublèrent quand ils croisèrent le regard inquisiteurs de Milo, puis le grand sourire d'Aphrodite qui avait compris la raison de leur hilarité. La raison de la bonne humeur générale comprit également qu'il était la source des rires, et se renfrogna en croisant des bras. Il avait été obligé de faire ces photos, et même s'il avait joué le jeu devant la caméra, on l'avait forcé à se vêtir ainsi et Aphrodite avait pris soin de vérifier qu'il ne puisse pas bouger lors de la séance de maquillage, Aldébaran ayant grandement participé à l'immobilisation de leur victime.

Une fois le calme revenu, ils décidèrent à l'unisson de manger au McDonald's. Le trajet se fit sans discrétion et ils rejoignirent rapidement Aiolia devant le fast-food.

Les commandes passées, ils s'assirent aux tables et commencèrent à discuter de tout ce qui leur traversait à l'esprit.

« Alors tous ! Vous pensez quoi de vos classes ? » lança gaiement Aphrodite pour démarrer la conversation en groupe.

«-Les gens de l'administration ont la foi, ils ont mis Milo et Kanon dans la même classe... Je serai étonné qu'il y ai pas de changement de classe d'ici le mois prochain...

\- Maaaah, Shu t'es sérieux ? On est pas aussi chiants que ça ! » Répliqua vivement Kanon.

« Si, je te jure qu'il y a des fois où mon poing aimerait bien faire un voyage dans ta face. » rétorqua alors DeathMask avec un rictus moqueur.

« - Commence pas Angelo, t'es pas en position de force cette année, tu vas prendre le double de ce que t'as pris l'an dernier dans la gueule.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer... »

Sentant que les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer, Aphrodite tapa fortement dans ses mains afin d'attirer l'attention à lui.

« - Bon ! Les autres ?

\- Aldé, Saga et moi on est dans la même classe, ça change pas de d'habitude » lui répondit calmement Aiolos.

« - Je suis en TL2 avec Dhoko.

\- Okey Cam ! Et toi Lia ?

\- Personne d'intéressant en pro avec moi, tout seul comme d'habitude !

\- En parlant de personnes intéressante, tu comptes faire quoi de Marine ? » demanda Milo qui se penchait sur la table pour mieux attirer l'attention de châtain.

L'autre répondit en émettant un grognement avant de répondre : « Franchement, je sais pas. ». Il ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi faire de la rousse qui lui courait après depuis le début de l'été. Il la trouvait sympathique mais elle avait tendance à l'énerver avec son air autoritaire qui pouvait totalement changer pour devenir niais et lourd. Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'il rembarrait la jeune femme, celle-ci s'accrochait encore plus fort à lui, et ses tentatives échouaient toujours. Aiolia décida de changer de sujet de la conversation avant que les questions ne continuent et que le sujet ne devienne gênant.

« - Et toi avec Shaina ? Comment ça se passe ?

\- Pas grand chose. Je réfléchis à un moyen de passer du temps avec elle sans tomber dans le cliché et le débile. Mais en tout cas ça se passe mieux que pour toi ! »

Il obtint pour seule réponse un regard désabusé, ce à quoi il répondit par une langue tirée avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

Mû assis à l'extrémité du fauteuil mural ria légèrement à la bêtise de ses deux amis. Il reporta son attention sur son plateau bien rempli et commença à manger avec empressement son menu, voulant combler la faim qui le tiraillait depuis plus d'une heure. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Shaka sur lui. Il releva doucement la tête, et croisa deux yeux d'un bleu clair presque surréaliste qui le fixaient. Le blond l'observait silencieusement, d'un air doux comme il le faisait souvent. Pourtant, Mû sentit une forme de malaise naître en lui. Il ne le regardait pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, c'est à dire avec douceur et bienveillance, cette fois Mû pouvait distinguer en plus une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de son ami. Le jeune homme saisit son téléphone et regarda rapidement sur l'écran éteint s'il n'avait rien de particulier sur son visage, mais il était comme d'habitude, sans aucune tache de sauce ou de stylo qui le salissait. Sa queue de cheval tenait toujours en place, et ses mèches roses tombaient normalement des deux côtés de son visage, mettant en avant ses traits fins révélateurs de ses origines asiatiques. Lorsqu'il ramena son attention sur son ami, il remarqua qu'il l'observait désormais avec un fin sourire.

« - Tu n'avais rien sur le visage ne t'en fais pas.

-Pourquoi tu me regardais alors ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement : « comme ça. ». Il attendit puis reprit, guettant la réaction de jeune coloré.

« - Je repensais à ce qu'Aphrodite m'avait dit.

\- Quand ?

\- Hier.

\- Aph fait souvent sa commère. Il a dit quoi cette fois ? », Demanda le Mû en riant.

« Plein de choses », il sourit mystérieusement à nouveau avant de reprendre : « Je te les dirais peut-être un jour.

\- Pourquoi tu me le dis pas maintenant ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie.

\- … Fais comme tu veux. » répondit simplement le rose en reprenant son repas là où il s'était arrêté. L'indien regardait maintenant vers son ami aux cheveux bleus turquoise, qui sentant l'appel qu'on lui lançait, se leva de table et écarta ses bras d'un geste théâtrale.

« - Mes petits trésors, j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Ce week-end, ce sera grosse fête chez moi avant que les cours ne reprennent réellement ! Prenez qui et ce que vous voulez, on s'en fout y'a de la place !»

Il ponctua sa déclaration par un clin d'œil, et elle fut suivie d'une vague d'applaudissement et de cris de la part de la tablée.

Shaka retrouva son air sérieux et se mit à fixer le personne assise près d'Aphrodite.

Saga souriait en applaudissant. Il regardait toute la tablée d'un air joyeux mais son regard s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur le « mouton » assis en face du blond. L'indien fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'air sombre qui se dégageait de celui qu'il n'appréciait pas réellement. Il détourna le regard et sourit à nouveau discrètement.

« - Mû ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je te dirai ce qu'Aph m'a dit ce week-end .

\- A sa soirée ? »

Le blond hochât la tête et se remit à manger, montrant par là que le sujet était clôt.

* * *

 _Voilààààà. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, ne vous en faites pas !_


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour bonsoir tout le monde !

Ça va ? Hum, je me doute de ce que vous allez dire... J'ai plus de 3h de retard sur le postage de ce chapitre é_è Mais pour me défendre, je vous ferai remarquer que ce chapitre là est plus long que les deux précédents ! J'ai été un peu plus inspirée faut croire :3 et en plus j'ai dû réviser mes bacs blancs T_T

Je m'excuse s'il peut vous sembler un peu dégolasse comparé aux autres, je l'ai principalement écrit le soir ^^ je le modifierai sûrement dans la semaine à venir !

Bon, commençons par répondre aux review \\(^o^)/

Laly Korn : Ma chère licorne adorée... Je suis ultra heureuse que cette fanfic te plaise, ça me fait grandement plaisir ! Mais vu que c'est les vacances tu ne vas pas pouvoir me harceler pour avoir la suite ! Mais t'en fais pas va, elle va arriver rapidement ! Poutouille ma c...

Zukilove : ¡ Estoy contenta para que la continuación te guste! ¡ Esperando que esto continúe para los capítulos siguientes! ¡ Gracias por mandar un review en este fanfiction, esto me hace alegre! Bisous :3

Je tiens à faire un gros Big-Up à ma Narcys d'amour qui me donne beaucoup d'idées et qui est mon garde-fou en quelque sorte, et à Kahishiki avec qui j'ai pas mal rit pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Je vous conseille d'aller lire leurs fanfics ;)

Bref ! Place au chapitre 3 !

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Le temps semblait ralentir à mesure que l'heure de la sonnerie approchait. Le « tic-tac » de l'horloge paraissait narguer les élèves qui attendaient avec impatience que l'heure se finisse pour pouvoir sortir en récréation.

Non pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas le cours, mais ils préféraient largement voir leurs amis et sortir du bâtiment oppressant plutôt que d'entendre parler pendant une heure des épreuves qui les attendaient à la fin de l'année. La plupart des adolescent ne s'inquiétaient pas vraiment pour le diplôme qu'ils devront passer à la sortie de lycée, estimant avec erreur qu'ils avaient encore du temps avant de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir. Malheureusement, et au fond d'eux ils le savaient, le temps passait toujours plus vite au fur et à mesure que les années défilaient et le moment où ils devront se préparer pour les épreuves et se décider pour leur avenir arriverait sans que la plupart d'entre eux s'en soient rendu compte.

« - Et donc, pour demain vous devrez me ramener ces papiers signés par vos parents et vous-même. »

Tandis que le professeur distribuait les documents, Mû se tourna vers Shaka, assis à la table proche de la sienne, un air dubitatif sur le visage. Lui aussi devait probablement hésiter sur le choix de sa future filière, même si la probabilité qu'il parte sur des études d'histoire et de civilisation était très élevée. Finalement la personne observée esquissa un petit sourire en recevant ses papiers, et remplit rapidement l'encadrement dédié à la signature de l'élève ainsi que des responsables légaux. Cette vision rappela à Mû que la date d'anniversaire de son ami approchait à grand pas et que celui-ci allait fêter ses dix-huit. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Milo et Camus de l'accompagner en ville pour chercher un cadeau pour le grand blond. Surtout Camus en fait.

Shaka tapota doucement sur sa table pour attirer l'attention de son ami qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Tu viens demain soir alors ?

\- Ouai c'est bon. J'irai acheter un truc demain.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non c'est bon t'inquiètes, j'irai vite fait prendre des chips et de quoi boire quand je ferai les courses avec ma mère.

\- Pas de soucis. Je ramerai à boire aussi.

\- Pas du jus de fruit je suppose ?

\- Tu supposes bien... » répondit le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

La sonnerie retentit au moment même où il finit sa phrase. Alors qu'il rangeait ses papiers, deux mains blanches se posèrent sur son bureau, et le regard bleu clair surpris de l'indien croisa celui bleu turquoise amusé du suédois.

« - Demain 18h compris ? Vous avez pas intérêt à être en retard, ou je garantis pas votre survie pendant la soirée ! »

Aphrodite sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna il vit le sourire joyeux du jeune homme aux cheveux de parme. Il lui répondit par un sourire également, qui s'élargit en quand il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shaka moins d'une semaine auparavant. Demain, si tout se passait bien, le blond fera sa déclaration à celui qu'il ne considérait plus comme un simple ami depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Aphrodite trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir ses deux amis finirent ensembles, lui qui avait été un des premiers à se rendre compte des sentiments qu'avait le bouddhiste envers le tibétain. C'est pourquoi il avait abordé le sujet avec Shaka le week-end dernier, profitant d'un moment où ils étaient seuls dans la grande salle de bain en marbre de l'adolescent aux cheveux turquoises.

Le blond lui avait révélé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ami d'enfance, mais il lui avait également avoué qu'il ne savait pas comment en faire part au concerné, malgré que celui-ci soit ouvertement homosexuel. De plus, Shaka préférait toujours les choses se faire sans intervenir, se posant en observateur du monde plutôt qu'en acteur. De fait, il préférait se contenter de la relation déjà proche qu'il avait avait celui qu'il surnommait affectueusement son « mouton » plutôt que de risquer que tout briser. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le bleu se décide à faire une soirée la semaine même, donnant ainsi un cadre propice aux avances au blond. Son sourire devint carnassier quand il pensa à ce qu'il devrait lui-même faire durant cette fête. Il fallait qu'il laisse certaines chambres d'amis ouvertes « au cas ou »...

« - Qui sera là demain ? » questionna Mû en sortant de la salle.

« - Alooooors... Toi, c'est évident, Shaka, l'évidence aussi, t'as pas intérêt à oublier de te réveiller, Shura, Angelo, Aiolia, Milo, Camus, Saga, Kanon, Shaina, Thétis, les gars de la dernière fois...

\- Ceux du lycée Elysion ? » le coupa Shaka d'un ton sec.

\- Hum ouai ceux-là, ils sont sympas quand même !

\- Je ne les trouve pas intéressants.

\- Oh allez, c'est pas parce qu'ils vous ont pris une fois pour des filles de dos que tu vas leur faire la gueule !

\- Moi ça m'avait fait rire » appuya le jeune homme coloré, ses yeux se plissant sous l'effet de son sourire.

« - Je ne leur fais pas la gueule et encore moins pour des raisons aussi futiles.

\- Bah et alors ? Où est le problème ?

\- Je les sens pas c'est tout. Ils ont vraiment un aura mauvais.

\- Mais nooon! Je vais pas te dire que tu te fais des idées parce que j'ai confiance en ton jugement, mais quand même, c'est juste le temps d'une soirée donc ça va.

\- J'ai rien dit contre le fait qu'ils seront là. Je ne les apprécie pas vraiment c'est tout...

\- D'accord d'accord. Bon donc, eux mis à part... Il y aura sûrement des amis d'université et quelques secondes qui seront là et... »

Mû n'écoutait plus la conversation entre ses deux amis. Il venait de repérer Saga en train de discuter avec ce qui semblait être un seconde dans le couloir juste devant lui. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne quand le plus âgé tourna la tête vers lui, se rendant compte qu'on le fixait avec insistance. Par conséquent, le garçon avec qui Saga discutait se mit également à regarder vers le jeune homme aux cheveux de parme, et fronça les sourcils en remarquant le silence qui s'était installé entre lui et son ancien interlocuteur. Ce dernier semblait hésiter sur la manière de réagir à la vue du trio qui avançait vers eux. Il prit finalement le jeune garçon par le poignet avec force avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans les escalier, les deux se fondant dans la foule descendant les marches avec empressement.

Mû sentit l'étonnement l'envahir. Saga venait délibérément de l'ignorer, voire de le fuir, malgré que leurs regards se soient clairement croisé. Pourtant, la veille au soir ils avait encore parlé normalement par texto.

Mû avait remarqué que sa relation avec l'ancien brun avait changé cet été, notamment après la sortie à la plage qu'ils avaient fait avec Kanon, Milo et Camus. Il n'avait cessé de repousser les avances peu subtiles de l'aîné des jumeaux, ne les prenant pas réellement au sérieux et il ne s'était pas réellement offusqué quand de grandes mains de statue s'étaient attardé sur son corps tandis qu'ils étaient dans l'eau. Saga semblait plus prendre cela comme un jeu plutôt qu'une réelle tentative de drague, et Mû ne s'était pas inquiété plus que cela des tentatives d'approche de son ami. Et pourtant, un sentiment d'anxiété l'avait pris quand il avait reçu un message le soir de ce dernier, lui proposant un rendez-vous la semaine d'après la rentrée.

Il n'avait pas refusé, estimant qu'il pourrait en profiter lui dire clairement qu'une relation entre eux ne serait pas envisageable, non pas qu'il ressentait des sentiments envers un autre ou n'importe quelle excuse du genre, mais plutôt qu'il le considérait seulement comme un ami, et qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus. Mais il savait également que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de rejeter son ami par message, et qu'il était sûr qu'une conversation en face à face aurait plus d'impact qu'un simple « non » par texto. Cependant, Saga avait commencé à agir bizarrement depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, et Mû avait remarqué les regards étranges qu'il lui lançait parfois, comme si le jumeau hésitait à lui dire quelque mais se retenait à chaque fois.

Il fut ramené à lui par la voix d'Aphrodite qui s'éleva plus forte que précédemment :

« -Hé mais c'était pas Saga là-bas ?

\- Si. Il était pas avec le frère d'Ikki d'ailleurs ? », poursuivit Shaka en fronçant à ses tours les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

« Ha bah on va faire genre qu'on a rien vu hein, pas comme si on risquait de s'en prendre une de sa part si on lui dit qu'on a vu son frère flirter avec un mec... », rit Aphrodite avant de poursuivre : « C'est un violent ce mec... »

La phrase d'Aphrodite fit réagir le rose :

« - Il flirtait avec Saga.. ?

\- Bah vu comment il se touchait les cheveux et l'air coquin qu'il avait, je dirais qu'il était pas en train de lui parler de cours de maths, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Tu es aussi subtil que Milo.

\- Merci ma blonde »

Saisissant une paire d'écouteur dans son sac, Mû s'affaira à les démêler tandis qu'Aphrodite continuait de parler et que Shaka l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre ou d'émettre de petits « mhh » pour montrer que la commère ne parlait pas dans le vide. Il s'était assis sur une marche d'escalier tandis que ses deux amis se tenaient debout à côté, et observait avec un intérêt discutable la cours de récréation devant lui. Il pouvait voir les professeurs qui traversaient le fond de la cours, se dépêchant de rejoindre leur salle commune pour pouvoir y prendre un café plus ou moins mérité avant que le retour en cours ne sonne. Vers la droite, il remarqua la présence de Shaina et Geist, près des toilettes féminines, qui discutaient vivement en regardant en direction de la vie scolaire, d'où sortait Milo et Kanon, le premier semblait énervé et gesticulait violemment et le deuxième avait l'air de vouloir le calmer, mais on comprenait sans problème qu'il se délectait de la situation.

La musique se lança, et le jeune homme se laissa aller dans la mélodie et la voix forte du chanteur. Il ferma doucement ses paupières, et ses doigts commencèrent à battre le rythme sur ses cuisses tandis que le son augmentait et qu'il se laissait de plus en plus prendre par la musique. Il aimait tellement ce morceau qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il faisait parti de ce genre de musiques que tout le monde possède, celles qu'on n'écoute pas forcément en boucle, mais qui nous surprennent toujours lorsqu'elles se lancent après une musique qu'on a téléchargée récemment, et qu'on laisse malgré tout jouer par pur mélancolie, allant jusqu'à chanter les paroles qu'on connaît depuis longtemps déjà.

La dernière note de _Come_ _a_ _s you_ _a_ _re_ se finissait lorsque Mû sentit qu'on lui tapotait avec douceur sur l'épaule, il se tourna et regarda le sourcil levé le blond qui le regardait avec amusement.

« Je retourne en cours. » lui dit-il doucement « On se voit demain. Au revoir Aph...». Il n'eut pas le temps que finir sa phrase que le grand suédois lui sauta dans les bras et rapprocha son visage du sien : « Les oublies pas sur ta table demain », puis il lui claqua une bise sur la joue de l'indien avant de revenir auprès de son autre ami, un petit rictus sur le visage. Shaka porta la main à sa joue, les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de l'étonnement, ce qui tranchait avec son habituel air détaché pour les uns ou bienveillant pour Mû, mais répondit presque aussitôt par un sourire entendu, puis il retrouva son visage apaisé et parti vers sa salle de cours.

« Des fois je vous comprend vraiment pas » lâcha le tibétain en regardant suspicieusement celui qui souriait encore à ses côté.

 ***o*o***

La maison d'Aphrodite se situait dans le sommet de la ville, au bout d'une large rue bordée de grands platanes ombrageux dans un quartier aisé. Et dire qu'Aphrodite vivait aisément, c'était peu dire. La richesse de sa famille était assurée par le nom de ses parents, fameux dans le milieu de la mode et du mannequinat. Le fils lui-même prenait des cours de mannequinat et était habitué aux shootings photo, néanmoins, Aphrodite ne s'en vantait jamais.

Mû n'était pas encore au milieu de la rue qu'il pouvait entendre la musique qui émanait de ce qui se rapprochait plus d'un manoir que d'une maison. Il pressa le pas, conscient de son retard, quand il entendit le bruit de talons sur le sol qui avançaient vers lui avec empressement. Quand il se retourna, il eut un petit mouvement de surprise en voyant une jeune femme brune apparaître juste à ses côté. Ses yeux d'un noir profond se plissèrent sous le sourire qui se forma face à la réaction de l'adolescent près d'elle. Elle replaça rapidement son sac sur son épaule et prit la parole :

« Hey ! Je suis rassurée de voir que je suis pas la seule en retard ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Mû se détendit aussi tôt, lui aussi rassuré par la présence de la jeune femme, et la salua également avant de lui demander ce que contenait le large sac qu'elle portait sur son dos. Elle l'ouvrit, lui montrant les gâteaux et le sac de couchage violine qui remplissait tout l'espace. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération en se remémorant qu'il avait laissé le sien dans sa chambre.

« Tu l'as pas pris hein ? T'en fais pas va, je suis sûre que Milo va gratter celui de Shaina, t'auras qu'à prendre le sien.

\- Ça a pas mal avancé entre eux non ? »

La brune haussa les épaules. « Pas mal ouais. Je serais étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas de bisous échangés ce soir. » lui répondit-elle avant d'accélérer le pas maintenant que seulement trois mètres les séparaient de l'immense portail. Ils le franchirent sans problème étant donné que celui-ci avait été tenu ouvert dans l'attente des retardataires, et traversèrent rapidement le gazon pour toquer à la porte en bois derrière laquelle on pouvait entendre les rires et la musique résonner.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas peu coordonnés et des murmures doublés de rires avant que le porte ne s'ouvre sur un Aphrodite dont l'air joyeux disparut aussitôt qu'il vit les deux arrivants. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir DeathMask dans le couloir qui ricanait en les regardant avant que la porte ne leur claque violemment au nez. Mû et la brune se regardèrent, un air exaspéré sur le visage en attendant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas en entier, mais juste assez pour qu'ils puissent voir la tête de l'organisateur de la soirée qui les regardait d'un faux air énervé. Un silence s'installa avant qu'Aphrodite ne se décide à prendre la parole :

« Ça fait une heure. Une heure que tout a commencé. J'ai failli croire que vous ne vouliez pas venir. M'enfin rentrez » dit-il en laissant échapper un soupire. Une voix leur parvint sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement : « Moi j'dis qu'on les laisse dehors ! ». Bien que l'albinos ne se trouvait plus dans le couloir, nul de doutait que la remarque provenait de lui. Aphrodite sourit et lui répondit d'une voix forte : « Naaan, j'en connais qui vont me frapper si je le fais ! », puis il prit ses amis dans ses bras, les serrant fortement contre lui tandis qu'un éclat de rire résonna suite à sa réponse. Des bruits de course se firent entendre avant qu'une autre tête bleue ne passe la porte qui menait au salon :

« Putain les gars j'ai cru que vous alliez jamais arriver ! » s'écria un Milo surexcité qui les salua chaleureusement avant de repartir vers le salon : « HEY LES GENS MÛ ET GEIST SONT ARRIVES ON PEUT COMMENCER ! ». Des cris saluèrent immédiatement sa déclaration tandis que les deux amis pénétrèrent dans le salon.

 ***o*o***

Les meubles avaient été poussés vers l'extérieur de la pièce afin de laisser place à une piste de danse éclairée par de gros spot lumineux colorés. Une grande table se tenait contre le mur et était recouverte d'alcool de tous genres et de nourriture diverse, allant des petits gâteaux colorés jusqu'à l'immense bol de chips déjà bien entamé. A l'une des extrémités de la table, un carton rempli de Jack Daniel's n'attendait que d'être ouvert. Et les gens étaient dispersés dans tout cet espace. Certains dansaient sur la piste, tandis que d'autres préféraient rester assis sur les larges canapés à l'angle des pièces

Mû ne put s'empêcher d'être une fois de plus étonné par la beauté de la pièce dans laquelle se déroulerait la majeure partie de la soirée. Geist près de lui ne se sembla même pas un minimum surprise, bien qu'elle laissa son regard balayer rapidement la pièce, sûrement à la recherche d'une personne. Elle sembla l'avoir trouvée puisqu'elle se dirigea rapidement vers le fond de la salle, d'un mouvement si rapide et si fluide que Mû mis plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte de la disparition de la jeune femme. Ainsi décida-t-il de se diriger vers la grande table pour se saisir d'un gobelet rouge contenant une substance semblable à de l'eau. Il s'appuya ensuite sur le meuble, et se mis lui aussi à la recherche de personnes. Il fit couler son regard sur les corps qui dansaient sur la piste, ondulant avec grâce pour la plupart dans une ambiance chaude et sensuelle. Il observa un peu plus attentivement une jeune femme rousse qui bougeait en rythme sur la musique, entre un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques dont les longs cheveux blonds tiraient sur le vert, et Dokho, qui semblait les connaître au vu de l'aisance qui se dégageait de ses mouvements. Le mouton du lycée fronça les sourcils, en proie à une grande concentration. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu cette femme, et, une chose est sûre, au vu de son age, elle n'était pas du lycée. La plupart de ceux qui dansaient sur la piste devaient avoir dépassé la majorité depuis un moment déjà, et avaient perdu toutes traces de l'enfance sur leurs corps.

Mû observait la jeune femme quitter la piste, cherchant encore dans sa mémoire des souvenirs la mettant en scène, lorsqu'une personne se glissa silencieusement près de lui. Il eu un petit sursaut en voyant Shaka, un verre à la main lui aussi. Son ami semblait aussi calme que d'habitude, mais le soulèvement irrégulier de sa poitrine trahissait l'effort qu'il venait juste d'effectuer.

« T'as dansé ? » questionna Mû pour démarrer la conservation. Le blond se contenta de lui répondre par un mouvement de tête. Il lui sourit avant de se rapprocher et de regarder dans le verre de son ami.

« Vodka hein... Tu commences direct. », s'ensuivit un petit rire retenu quand il vit les yeux bridés du tibétains s'ouvrir en grand, et celui-ci s'accentua quand ce dernier porta le verre à son nez avant de grimacer en sentant l'odeur forte qu'il dégageait.

Le rose fronça les sourcils en voyant la réaction de son ami, mais il rit lui aussi, se laissant aller à la bonne humeur de la fête.

« T'as pris quoi toi ? » dit l'asiatique en se penchant vers le verre de l'indien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et il releva rapidement les yeux vers son ami, et après l'avoir bien observé suspicieusement, ce qui provoqua le rire de celui qui agissait trop bizarrement pour le rose, il le questionna à nouveau : « Vodka ? Sérieusement ? », ce à quoi le blond lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et par un simple « J'avais envie », avant de poursuivre avec un sourire mystérieux : « Cul-sec ? ».

 ***o*o***

Mû sentait le monde sous ses pieds. Les corps se mouvaient d'une façon presque irréalistes autour de lui et la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient ajoutée à la grande quantité d'alcool qu'il venait juste d'absorber l'étouffaient atrocement. Pourtant, peut-être à cause d'un certain penchant masochiste, il continua de danser, bougeant d'une manière sensuelle sous les rayons colorés qui balayaient la piste. Il ne réagit pas réellement quand des mains masculines se posèrent sur ses hanches et commencèrent à descendre doucement vers le bas de son dos, il se contenta au contraire d'onduler doucement et de façon provocatrice sous le toucher inconnu. Il releva la tête en arrière et tenta d'inspirer une bouffé d'air, ses longs cheveux colorés tombèrent en cascade sur les mains de l'homme tandis qu'un souffle erratique s'échoua sur sa gorge à présent découverte. Un éclair de lucidité sembla le frapper quand il repoussa les mains trop baladeuses et qu'il sortit de la piste bondée.

Il se laissa glisser contre un mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle, ses yeux mi-clos balayant l'assemblée devant lui. La musique qui battait furieusement dans ses oreilles rendait tout ce qu'il voyait presque irréel, il avait comme l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps, de ne plus faire parti de ces gens qu'il observait sans réellement voir. Néanmoins, il sortit un peu de son état semi-inconscient quand un cri à sa droite l'interpella. Il tourna la tête avec difficulté pour voir Marine, une expression de dégoût figée sur la face, les deux mains sur la bouche pour se retenir de crier devant l'horreur que lui inspirait la situation dont elle était le témoin. Devant ses yeux, Aiolia, dont le verre d'alcool se versait sur le sol à chacun de ses mouvements, tenait Shun contre lui, et n'éprouvait aucune honte à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le plus jeune ne restait pas passif puisqu'il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son aîné pour approfondir le baiser.

Mû laissa échapper un petit ricanement en voyant la rousse partir en courant du salon, non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais l'alcool aidant, il trouvait la situation cocasse. Il n'était pas le seul apparemment, puisqu'un rire retentit derrière lui. Il bougea légèrement pour voir Milo assis sur un grand canapé blanc qui riait franchement de la situation, et la jeune femme assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses semblait la situation amusante également. Ses boucles vertes tressautaient au rythme de son rire, mais pencha la tête sur le côté pour semblerait-il se calmer avant de refondre sur les lèvres de son partenaire qui l'enlaça avec ferveur.

Le jeune éméché se releva maladroitement et se dirigea non sans peine vers la sortie. Il dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, et durant sa traversé il lâcha quelques rires amers en imaginant à quel point il devait paraître pathétique aux yeux des autres.

L'air extérieur lui arriva comme une claque au visage, semblant bien pur et léger comparé à celui qui régnait à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Il inspira une grandes bouffé avant de s'appuyer sur entrebâillement de la porte. Il vit Saga assis sur les marches, le visage tourné vers la lune d'un air penseur. Mû nota les yeux clôtsdu grec, aussi décida-t-il de s'approcher furtivement jusqu'à lui, mais abandonna son idée de surprise en remarquant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de son ami.

« C'est qui ? » questionna le jeune homme à la longue chevelure bleue. Sa voix était pâteuse et sa tonalité trahissait la grande quantité d'alcool qui coulait dans son sang

« C'est moi.» répondit bêtement l'autre.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent directement en reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme, et l'expression de Saga se figea douloureusement. Il savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard, mais là, à choisir, il aurait préféré le « tard ».

Mû remarqua l'air étrange qu'arborait le jeune homme, mais il décida tout de même de s'asseoir près de lui dans l'espoir de lui apporter un quelconque soutient, morale ou même physique. Il ne dit rien quand il vit son ami soupirer près de lui, son ébriété l'empêchait de résonner correctement, et par peur de dire une bêtise, il préférait se taire. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, le genre de silence qui arrivait toujours avant l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle, comme si la personne qui devait parler cherchait les mots justes pour ménager celle qui devrait les recevoir, mais que sentant qu'elle ne les trouverait pas, hésitait à lancer la nouvelle d'un coup, quitte à blesser son interlocuteur. Et c'est exactement ce qui arrivait à Saga. Il prit une grande inspiration pour trouver du courage, puis se lança.

« Mû, je sais que tu dois me trouver bizarre depuis cet été et.. Enfin.. Je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai vraiment pas été cool avec toi. » Sentant le concerné s'agiter à ses côtés, il poursuivit rapidement : « Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire, t'es quelqu'un de bien tu sais, je suis sûr que t'as rien capté de ce qu'il s'est passé à la plage... » Il passa la main sur son cou, hésitant à continuer. Mais il le savait, il devait la vérité à son ami d'enfance. « Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi Mû. Et je suis sûr que toi non plus. Seulement, t'étais trop gentil pour me le dire. La vérité, c'est que je me suis rabattu sur toi... J'espérais qu'il se passe un truc physique entre nous, enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire, je voulais pas d'une vraie relation... J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, mais je voulais plus d'une fille, et vu que je savais que t'étais totalement gay je me suis dit.. « hey, pourquoi pas lui ? ». J'ai tenté, j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre ce que je voulais, mais toi tu ne faisais que rire et me repousser gentiment, je me suis dit que t'étais peu-être pas totalement contre tu vois... C'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé un rendez-vous le soir. Mais quand je t'ai vu à la rentrée, j'ai eu honte de moi. Je pouvais pas te faire ça. Je pouvais pas coucher avec toi juste pour l'oublier et te laisser seul après. Surtout que grâce à Kanon et Milo, tout le monde doit penser que je suis amoureux de toi. J'aurais eu l'air d'un gros bâtard tien. »

Il sourit amèrement en guettant les réactions de celui qu'il espérait toujours être son ami à ses côtés. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, observant pensivement le reflet de la lune dans son verre. Saga but une gorgé de la bière posée près de lui avant de poursuivre : « Ça me dégoûte quand je pense à ça. C'est pour ça que j'osais même plus te parler en face... Quand je pense à pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Je me dégoûte encore plus. Je l'avais dit à personne à part Kanon mais je pense qu'à toi faut que je le dise. Tu vois Saori Kido ? La filles aux cheveux violets en terminale ES ? Bah je suis sorti avec juste avant les vacances. Ça faisait un moment qu'on se parlait par texto sans que personne ne le sache. Puis voilà, en mai on s'est mis ensemble. Ça a duré un mois. J'étais vraiment amoureux Mû. Vraiment... J'aurais tout donné pour elle. J'ai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, tout... Je lui ai même acheté un collier en or avec l'argent que j'avais gardé pour l'anniversaire de Kanon. Mon jumeau, tu te rends compte... Je l'ai fait passer après cette garce. » Sa voix commençait à se serrer à mesure qu'il continuait son récit. Mû prit d'un élan de compassion le prit dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser le dos avec douceur. Les larmes coulèrent tandis que l'histoire reprit : « Elle m'a largué d'un coup. Juste un texto pour me dire qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de mieux. J'avais envie de la détester, si tu savais... Mais j'ai pas pu. Je me suis détesté à la place. J'avais envie de me défouler, de me faire du mal... Peut-être même de faire du mal aux autres... Mû, je suis désolé... Quand on se voyait je me disais que peut-être avec toi... Mû... Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé... »

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité à tel point qu'il ne put continuer de parler. Le silence revint, seulement troublé par les sanglots du jeune homme que l'alcool avait rendu trop émotionnel et le bruit de la vie qui continuait dans la maison.

Mû continuait de caresser le dos de Saga. Il ne savait en réalité pas vraiment quoi penser de la révélation qui venait de lui être faite, mais il savait qu'il n'en voulait pas à son ami. Du moins, il ne le pensait pas. Un ange passa avant que le rose ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Tu sais... Je t'en veux pas... Enfin pas vraiment. En plus Shaka me l'avait dit... Que tu voulais juste me baiser. ». Le bleu écarquilla les yeux face à l'horreur des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Il avait honte de lui. Ses pleurs se firent plus violent tandis qu'il répétait inlassablement « Je suis désolé » à son ami qui reprit calmement : « Viens, on va se coucher. J'imagine qu'on peut laisser tomber du coup pour le rendez-vous ? ».

Saga hocha piteusement la tête avant de se lever, prenant la main que lui tendait patiemment Mû. Ils rentrèrent ensembles dans la maison et montèrent directement dans une des chambres de l'étage.

 ***o*o***

Shaka était assis dans l'un des canapé placé contre le mur, et observait les couleurs qui défilaient dans son verre. Il avait dansé une bonne partie de la soirée, au point que ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la foule, mais les bouteilles d'alcool qui avaient défilées devant son verre l'avait poussé à rejoindre le centre de la pièce, où une grande majorité des invités dansait sur des musiques aux rythmes effrénés. Il s'était arrêté néanmoins quand l'alcool avait commencé à lui remonter à la gorge, lui donnant l'impression qu'un feu internet se propageait dans son ventre. Il s'était alors précipité sur un des canapés dans le but de reprendre son calme, et depuis il n'avait pas bougé. Pas même lorsqu'il vit Mû monter vers les chambres avec un Saga dans un état pitoyable dans les bras. Il s'était contenté de fixer la porte ouverte du salon, comptant les minutes avant que la raison de la soirée ne descende.

Il ne compta pas longtemps cependant, car le jeune homme aux cheveux parme descendit peu de temps après et se jeta sur le canapé près de l'indien. Ses yeux verts étaient embrumés par l'alcool, et ses cheveux tombaient sur le canapé en une masse désordonnée remplie de nœuds. Le blond sourit en pensant aux temps qu'il faudrait pour les démêler demain.

Mû bougea à la recherche d'un position confortable et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Shaka tout en souriant niaisement. Il leva le bras et se mit à caresser le visage à la limite du parfait de son ami.

On disait souvent qu'Aphrodite était magnifique, mais Shaka n'avait pas grand chose à lui envier. Son corps fin et svelte dégageait une grâce incroyable qui ferait rougir d'envie la plupart des danseurs classiques, et était suffisamment musclé par les séances de sport qu'il pratiquait chez lui. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond éclatant étaient soyeux et toujours bien entretenus, soit-disant uniquement par des produits naturels, mais Mû suspectait l'indien d'y mettre quelque chose en plus. Ils encadraient le visage aux traits fins qui malgré les grands yeux bleus bordés d'épais cils noirs conservait une allure masculine, contrairement à celui du suédois qui prêtait souvent à confusion. Les doigts glissèrent sur les joues toujours lisses et imberbes, dont la douceur étonna le jeune homme, qui fit poursuivre ses gestes sur la bouche fine de son ami, caressant pensivement la lèvre inférieure légèrement plus charnue que sa compagne.

Il s'arrêta subitement, se rappelant d'une chose presque importante.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que tu devais me dire ce soir ? »

Le blond sourit tendrement en regardant celui qui venait de s'exprimer sous lui. Il enleva la main de sa joue, et se pencha doucement vers le tibétain qui le regardait faire les yeux ouverts sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Les lèvres se rapprochèrent, et, alors que Shaka allait embrasser Mû, un cri de surprise retentit, le stoppant net dans son élan :

« AH MAIS BORDEL DEPUIS QUAND DEATHMASK EST GAY ?! »

* * *

Pas taper, pas taper! Promis, la suite arrive bientôt ! Je veux pas trop vous torturer mes lapins :3

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? En plus, le review est un vrai carburant pour l'auteur, je dis ça je dis rien...

Bref, je vous aime :3


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !

Comment vous allez tous ?

Je tiens d'abord avant de lancer ce chapitre à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes, en espérant que l'année a été glorieuse pour vous ! \\(^o^)/

Je tiens également à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, faut savoir que beaucoup de choses se sont enchaîné dans la dernière semaine donc j'ai pas pu vraiment écrire alors que j'avais prédit une arrivée rapide pour le chapitre 4 xD Comme d'habitude je le poste dans la nuit hein, on change pas les mauvaises habitudes x)

BREF. On attaque les choses vraiment sérieuses dans ce chapitre, homophobes (qu'est ce que vous foutez là d'ailleurs ? ._. ) s'abstenir !

Place au chapitre 4, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, et pensez à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

Enjoy !

 _ **Chapitre 5 en approche !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

La musique résonnait jusqu'à la rue depuis un long moment, pourtant Aphrodite n'était pas d'humeur à la fête. Il s'était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon et observait la salle et les gens qui la remplissaient d'un œil aiguisé. Ordinairement, il les aurait rejoint, il aurait dansé avec toute la grâce qui le caractérisait au milieu des autres hommes, se mouvant d'une façon plus que sensuelle entre tous les corps, sans néanmoins tomber dans le vulgaire. Il aimait être désiré, mais la vulgarité qu'il observait parfois chez les autres jeunes de son age le répugnait au point qu'elle le conduisait parfois à penser qu'il préférait finir sa soirée assis seul sur une chaise, son verre rempli de jus d'orange posé sur ses genoux, plutôt qu'a demi nu sur une table jonchée de carcasses de bières entouré de mâles en chaleur. Il esquissa un petit sourire en songeant au fait qu'il finissait rarement ses soirées seul, même si ses relations d'un soir n'aboutissaient pas souvent à quoi que ce soit de concret.

Aphrodite bougea légèrement contre la porte. Il venait de repérer une masse de cheveux blancs au fond du salon, près d'un grands canapé couleur crème. Il s'approcha de sa démarche féline, posa son verre sur le bord d'une table et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les personnes dispersées dans la salle, et il nota les regards qui s'étaient arrêté sur lui durant sa courte procession. Il sentait la convoitise qui émanait autour de lui, ou même le simple intérêt que certains lui portaient sans pour autant penser à plus. Il se retourna et adressa un sourire joyeux au monde derrière lui tout en les saluant par de grands gestes, ce à quoi quelques uns répondirent par des sifflements et des des cris joyeux. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit Angelo, une bouteille de bière à la main, lui répondre par un doigt assorti d'un sourire du genre : « Je me fous clairement de ta gueule et j'aime ça ». Le grand suédois replaça d'un geste précis sa longue chevelure bleue derrière lui et mima un baiser vers son ami albinos. Il haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné sous l'étonnement en voyant l'autre perdre son sourire et rougir à grande vitesse en réponse au geste provocateur.

Aphrodite perdit également son sourire, mais celui-ci fut vite remplacé par un plus doux que le précédent tandis qu'il se mis à réfléchir à la manière dont il devait s'y prendre avec son peut-être futur ancien ami. Ses longs doigts pales tapotaient nerveusement sur ses bras à présent croisés alors que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il profite de cette soirée pour faire avancer les choses avec celui qu'on surnommait tous DeathMask, car il savait que les choses ne dureraient pas. Angelo n'assumait pas, ou plutôt ne comprenait pas ses sentiments, et il aurait tôt fait de se persuader que ce qu'il ressentait envers son meilleur ami n'était que de la simple amitié.

Le suédois claqua sa langue d'un air agacé. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas de solution qui alliait réussite et subtilité. Il décroisa ses longs bras et se détourna de l'albinos pour se diriger vers le second canapé où se trouvait Shura. Certes il n'obtiendrait sûrement pas de réponse à son problème, mais au moins il se sentirait rassuré de voir qu'il existait pire en drague que lui.

L'espagnol discutait vivement avec Geist sur des sujets divers lorsqu'une masse se laissa tomber près de lui avec une grâce tout à fait relative. Un soupire s'échoua sur son oreille tandis qu'il réprimait un frisson d'appréhension. Il n'avait mis que très peu de temps avant de comprendre que la personne à ses côté n'était autre qu'Aphrodite qui semblait, d'après le bruit qu'il venait d'émettre, vouloir lui parlait d'un sujet glissant, sûrement dans l'espoir de le ridiculiser dans le but d'oublier un instant un quelconque complexe. Ses craintes furent confirmées quand le mannequin pris la parole d'une voix douce et mielleuse :

« Vous parlez de quoi ? »

La brune lui sourit, ses grands yeux sombres se plissant sous le geste.

« De choses. Elle est bien ta soirée, elle gère. »

Le bleu balaya le compliment d'un revers de main.

« - Joue pas à ça avec moi chérie. Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Rien qui ne t'intéresse Aph. On parlait de légendes arthuriennes.

\- Hmpf. Ouais, rien d'intéressant t'as raison. »

Aphrodite trempa rapidement le doigt dans le verre de son ami, qui tenta de l'éloigner avec un temps de retard, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, provoquant un autre sourire de cette dernière, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Et sinooon... Vous parlez de trucs plus sérieux ?

\- Du genre ?

\- Ho Shu, tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Ça avance entre vous ? »

Un silence s'installa, seulement coupé par la musique et les rires en fond. L'espagnol détourna le regard de ses amis, la gêne le gagnant sans peine, et s'éclaircit la gorge en tentant de retrouver une couleur qui ne jurait pas avec sa peau halée.

« Je vois vraiment pas de quoi... » tenta-t-il d'expliquer, mais il fut coupé par l'autre jeune homme qui bondit sur ses pieds en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Il laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper de ses lèvres rosées, ses mèches bleues bougeaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un air malicieux.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Shu tu sais vraiment pas mentir, je l'avais parié avec Milo, tu craques pour Geist, avoue le ! », puis il se rapprocha pour souffler doucement dans l'oreille de son ami : « Si tu veux y'a des chambres libres à l'étage... ». Il se releva rapidement et laissa un gloussement lui échapper en voyant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage du beau brun, dont les joues étaient teintées de rouges. Il lança un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, puis il saisit le verre des mains de l'espagnol et s'en alla de sa démarche gracieuse, quoi que légèrement tremblante due aux effets de l'alcool. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour lever le verre dorénavant sien à la jeune femme, qui le regardait en souriant d'un air reconnaissant, et le « bonne chance » qu'il lui lança se perdit dans le bruit ambiant.

 ***o*o***

Aphrodite se frayait un chemin dans la foule, quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille. Il se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme qui le regardait d'un sourire taquin. Le bleu fronça les sourcils tandis que le jeune homme prenait la parole :

« -Salut. Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Le beau suédois chercha un instant dans sa mémoire avant que son visage ne s'éclaire :

« - Minos ! Désolé, je t'avais pas reconnu !

\- Pas grave. Merci pour l'invitation. », lui répondit celui aux cheveux blanc d'un air reconnaissant.

\- Merci à toi d'être venu ! Je savais pas que tu rentrais cette année, j'avais surtout prévenu Eaque !Bien la Norvège ? »

Minos lui répondit par un bref sourire affirmatif. Aphrodite remarqua la gêne présente chez l'autre lycéen, à en juger par la manière dont il tournait ses longues mèches blanches entre ses doigts.

« - C'était une année sabbatique plutôt cool ouais...

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Si si.. En fait... J'ai un copain maintenant. »

C'était donc ça. Le suédois laissa un rictus se former sur ces lèvres, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la gêne que lui procurait la situation. Il observa l'autre se tordre les doigts sous l'inconfort de sa position.

Ses lèvres pales étaient pincées et ses yeux qui jusqu'alors alternaient entre le sol et les invités autour de lui se relevèrent et s'ancrèrent dans ceux bleus turquoises de celui qui fut à une nuit son amant.

« - C'est Albafica. Ça fait un mois maintenant.

\- Ha bah c'est cool dit donc. Et ça se passe bien ? Il est là ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Plutôt oui. Il parle pas beaucoup mais c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui parce qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les soirées, enfin tu le connais...

\- Ouai je le connais assez pour savoir que mon invitation serait du vent. Tant mieux si tout se passe bien entre vous, c'est cool, mais, non pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais je dois filer, je dois rejoindre quelqu'un. Et je sais ce que tu penses. Toi et moi c'était fini au moment même où le soleil s'était levé, alors t'as pas de soucis à te faire, surtout que ça date d'un an maintenant. »

Il donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos du norvégien qui lui rendit la pareil, le sourire présent sur son visage montrait clairement qu'il était rassuré de la réaction de l'androgyne.

Aphrodite se détourna du norvégien pour rejoindre celui qui le regardait avec contrariété en face de lui. Il s'appuya sur le mur, en appuie sur une jambe et observa l'albinos près de lui. Celui-ci regardait toujours fixement devant lui, en direction de l'endroit où Aphrodite se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, et où se tenait toujours actuellement Minos. L'agacement de l'italien se trahissait par les tics nerveux qui perçaient aux coins de ses lèvres, comme si Angelo tentait de réprimer des envies peu amicales à l'encontre du jeune homme là-bas.

Le mannequin porta la main à sa bouche pour couvrir le gloussement amusé qu'il laissa s'échapper et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer. Il le sentit se tendre sous lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, à l'instar de tout son corps qui se détendit au contact de l'albinos. Son verre à présent à moitié vide reflétait les couleurs des spots lumineux qui alternaient sur la surface du liquide, dont la platitude était brisée par les vibrations des enceintes posées à proximité. Les deux restèrent ainsi sans bouger, leurs corps appuyés à le fois sur la surface lisse du mur et également l'un sur l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Aphrodite sentit Angelo se détendre également. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement pour laisser passer un doux soupire, témoin du bien-être qui parcourait autant son corps que son âme. Il laissa ses longs cils reposer entièrement sur ses joues douces et blanches, et s'appuya un peu plus sur son ami. La fatigue commençait à prendre doucement possession de son être, malgré l'heure peu avancée de la soirée, et il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts le bras découvert de l'italien près de lui.

Il entrouvrit les yeux pour suivre le mouvement de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur la peau extrêmement pale de son congénère. Il retraça les vaisseaux qu'on pouvait distinguer sous la peau à la limite du translucide et descendit avec douceur jusqu'à la main blanche et large de celui qui le regardait faire avec fascination. Les doigts valsèrent un moment sur le dos de celle-ci, et le suédois sourit en sentant le frisson qui parcourait le corps de son ami. Les appendices arrêtèrent subitement leur danse et la fine main s'enroula dans sa compagne qui l'accueillit la paume ouverte.

Aphrodite bougea d'un mouvement empreint d'une fluidité naturelle, qui ne cassait en rien le climat d'intimité qui venait de s'installer malgré la foule, et nicha son visage dans le cou découvert de l'italien. Son souffle jusqu'alors apaisé s'accéléra quand il comprit dans quelle situation périlleuse il se trouvait à présent. Angelo frissonna de nouveau en sentant l'air chaud s'échouer contre sa peau sensible. Néanmoins, il sentit le turquoise s'éloigner de lui et son corps se tendre à nouveau.

Il suivit la direction du regard inquiet de ce dernier et il vit leur ami aux cheveux roses s'avancer tant bien que mal vers la sortie de la pièce. Son expression se figea sous le coup de la frustration, mécontent de voir son moment brisé, mais elle se détendit bien vite en voyant Aphrodite près à partir rejoindre son ami probablement bourré. Il réagit sans réfléchir et sa main se referma sur le poignet fin du suédois.

« - Ça va, y'a Saga dehors aussi. »

L'androgyne se stoppa net dans son mouvement et se tourna vivement vers celui qui le retenait avec fermeté.

« - C'est pas ça qui va me rassurer. »

Angelo fronça ses sourcils clairs en cherchant où Aph voulait en venir, et ce que son ami lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée lui revint à l'esprit, clair comme de l'eau de roche.

« - Tu sais, faut bien qu'ils se parlent à un moment ou à un autre. Et vu les couilles qu'a Saga, l'occasion va pas se représenter avant un looong moment. ». L'albinos regarda d'un air entendu l'inquiet, dont le regard soutint un moment celui de la personne qui le retenait toujours. Finalement, un fin sourire s'inscrit doucement sur sa face.

« - C'est pas faux. »

Les deux se regardèrent en souriant, puis le sourire devint rire lorsqu'Angelo comprit la référence de son ami.

Les éclats furent interrompus par un cris à l'autre bout de la salle :

« BATAILLE DE SHOOOOOT ! »

Aphrodite attrapa la main de l'italien, toujours en riant et de l'autre, il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé sur son visage rose de joie, avant de l'entraîner en direction du sofa d'où provenaient les rires et les éclats de voix.

 ***o*o***

Milo se tenait assis, les mains en appuie sur ses cuisses, le haut du corps penché dans une attitude provocatrice à l'égard de celui qui se tenait face à lui. Son sourire était aussi provocateur que sa position, et une lueur de défis brillait dans ses yeux grands ouverts à cause de l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Son t-shirt légèrement relevé et ses cheveux en désordre témoignait de son état actuel, autant du moins que les rougeurs présentes sur ses joues bronzée, causées par la chaleur de la pièce, fortement accentué par tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré depuis le début de la soirée. Il passa un bras découvert sur son front humide, et lança un regard à la jeune femme près de lui.

Celle-ci le regardait, son expression à mi-chemin entre la désapprobation et l'amusement, depuis l'accoudoir sur lequel elle était assise. Sa légère robe noire remontait sur ses cuisses bronzées par le soleil italien,qu'elle gardait d'ailleurs croisées, lui donnant un aspect dangereusement sexy, dont l'air était renforcé pas les yeux perçants posés sur celui qu'elle pouvait considérer comme son petit-ami. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux vert, cherchant à dégager son fin visage, avant que son attention ne soit dirigée vers l'autre jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou de la situation. Les dernières consignes furent données, telles que l'interdiction de reposer son verre avant de l'avoir fini ou celle de recracher la boisson sur le sol, ce qui équivaudrait à une disqualification direct de la compétition.

L'autre participant se tenait lui aussi prêt. Ses jambes croisées dans une attitude nonchalante mais néanmoins imposante se décroisèrent aussitôt pour permettre à leur porteur de se pencher sur la table basse. Les mèches aussi bleues que celles de son adversaire tombaient sur un seul côté de l'épaule de l'homme qui semblait plus âgé que la plupart des invités près de lui, dans un mouvement d'une fluidité attestant de l'entretient que leur portait leur propriétaire. Son visage jusqu'alors ennuyé s'arma d'un sourire carnassier sitôt que le top départ fut lancé. Aphrodite observa les deux hommes saisir le premier petit verre, avant de se regarder dans les yeux pour le porter à leurs bouches et le boire d'un trait.

Il avait choisi de rester appuyé sur Angelo pour observer la scène à la limite du ridicule qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il appréciait grandement sa position actuelle, bien qu'elle ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir, au moins il était près de la personne qu'il voulait pour ce court moment. Il rit intérieurement en songeant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de garder son cerveau branché pour suivre la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses yeux mi-clos se rouvrirent directement en entendant la voix haute de son ami s'élever suivie d'un bruit d'un verre qu'on reposait sèchement sur la table :

« Brrrrh, ça démonte ! Aller Kardia, deuxième shot ! », dit le grec en saisissant un autre petit récipient face à lui. Ledit Kardia se saisit également d'un verre, son sourire carnassier s'élargissant encore plus tandis qu'il vida le deuxième contenant avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Ta gueule et bois !», répliqua-t-il en se saisissant d'un troisième verre.

Le suédois rit en voyant Milo gesticuler en réponse à la provocation de son adversaire, vite rejoint par la totalité du petit comité qui venait de se former autour de la petite table basse.

Il releva son regard et le porta sur le couple en face de lui. Il sourit ingénieusement en remarquant la mine réjouit qu'affichait le petit visage pale surmonté de boucles vertes du jeune garçon assis sur les cuisses d'Aiolia. Il repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant et gloussa doucement. Il avait vu Marine quitter brusquement la fête, et avant qu'il ai pu ne serait-ce que faire un mouvement pour tenter de la rattraper, une voix avait retentit dans son dos.

« Laisse, Aiolia vient juste de faire son coming-out. ».

Camus, comme à son habitude, arrivait toujours au moment opportun pour apporter les réponses aux interrogations de ses amis. Ses lèvres pincées avait semblé peiner à contenir le

rire qui menaçait de le prendre à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Les deux meilleurs amis avaient eux en revanche cédé à l'envie, et le fou rire qui les avait gagné avait redoublé en voyant Aiolia sourire bêtement face à la situation qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

Aphrodite songea intérieurement qu'il devait faire boire plus souvent son ami blond au vu de sa tolérance à l'alcool. Il observa plus attentivement le jeune homme qui avait causé tant de bruit, et l'étonnement le gagna quand il remarqua sa tenue. Le t-shirt vert qu'arborait Shun était totalement froissé et même légèrement déchiré à l'épaule, comme si l'on avait brusquement tiré dessus, et quelques boutons de son fin pantalon blanc semblaient avoir sauté, laissant pendre quelques fils blancs qui finiront sûrement sur le sol. Le suédois friand de commérages ricana doucement en notant la grande main du grec posée sur la fine cuisse du plus jeune. Qu'on lui coupe ses boucles s'il avait tort, mais il était près à parier que le blond avait au moins tenté quelque chose tout à l'heure quand il avait disparu pendant cinq minutes de la soirées.

Il fut sorti de ses divagations douteuses par un roucoulement à sa droite. Il tourna vivement son regard, frustré d'avoir été dérangé dans ses pensées, pour tomber sur Aiolos qui regardait lui aussi les deux tourtereaux posés sur le canapé. L'amusement le regagna à grande vitesse quand il comprit les pensées qui habitaient son aîné, du moins, à en juger par le regard attendrit qu'il portait sur son frère, celui-ci avait dû mal interpréter la situation.

Aphrodite tendit discrètement l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre la conversation qui se déroulait près de lui, faisant genre de s'intéresser à la compétition qu'il ne voyait même plus.

« Il est pas trop mignon mon petit frère ? », questionna le grand grec

« Il a plus l'air déchiré que mignon mais il est pas mal oui », lui répondit Shion, un grand homme d'une vingtaine d'années resté un peu en retrait de la foule.

Aiolos tiqua à la réponse de son ami, et se tourna vers lui, la mine accusatrice figée dans une expression digne des plus beaux masques théâtraux grecs, la rendant plus ridicule que menaçante, à cause des bouteilles de bière qu'il avait joyeusement vidé dès son arrivée.

« Fais gaffe, il est pas gay mon frère », gronda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Moi non plus » répondit l'homme blond du tac-au-tac avant de rigoler franchement devant la mine soudainement réjouit de son amis. La jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras bougea doucement sous l'impulsion de son rire discret, et prit la parole d'une voix douce et ferme :

« Shion n'est pas gay, mais pour ton frère j'ai des doutes ». Le couple rit aussitôt devant la mine déconfite du grec, qui se détourna brutalement de ses amis pour regarder son cadet toujours assis devant lui. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, et seuls les mouvements de sa main sur la cuisse de la personne assise sur lui montrait qu'il conservait un minimum de conscience malgré le relâchement total de son corps. Son visage se décomposa quand il reconnu enfin la personne assise sur les cuisses de son frère.

« - Mais alors c'est...

\- Shun, le frère d'Ikki.

\- … Ho merde... »

Le rire habituellement mélodieux d'Aphrodite s'éleva sans plus attendre dans la salle, néanmoins entrecoupé de grognements résultant de la volonté du jeune homme à cacher son enthousiasme.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? C'est pas drôle. », le questionna Angelo, détournant son attention des deux hommes qui continuaient de boire des shots.

« - Hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Ha non rien, rien...

\- Ils ont vraiment l'air con. Milo en est à son quatrième, Kardia à son sixième.

\- Hum ok...

\- On monte ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie. On monte ? »

Aphrodite pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils relevés en signe d'incompréhension, pour mieux observer le visage de l'albinos. Le sourire en coin qu'affichait celui-ci le mit bizarrement en confiance, sans doute parce qu'il était habitué aux drôles de regards de son ami, mêlant souvent provocation, sadisme, foutage de gueule et autres, ce qui se traduisait le plus souvent par des rictus ou des sourires tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres. Ces expressions faciales avaient souvent été sujets aux blagues de Milo, jusqu'à aboutir un jour au surnom de DeathMask, qui avait été adopté par tout le monde par la suite.

Les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de la salle qu'ils furent interpellés par la voix suraiguë de Kanon :

« -Hey, où vous allez ?

\- Mêle toi de ton cul »

Angelo ponctua sa réponse d'un doigt à l'égard du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui en fit de même. Aphrodite tira la langue au groupe, récoltant diverses réactions qui l'amusèrent, avant de prendre la main de son compagnon de provocation pour l'entraîner dans les escaliers.

Ils gravirent les marches jusqu'au premier étage en riant, et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Aphrodite se laissa glisser contre le mur en reprenant son souffle entrecoupé par des petits gloussement. Il se concentra sur la moquette blanche qui ornait le sol, passant ses longs doigts sur la surface douce qu'il connaissait parfaitement depuis le temps qu'il parcourait ce couloir. La musique lui parvenait toujours ainsi que les cris d'encouragement de ses amis, pourtant, ils étaient comme étouffés, il ne les entendait pas réellement, car il était enfermé dans sa bulle, perdu dans la contemplation de son couloir que l'alcool avait rendu fascinant. Le bruit d'une personne éclaircissant sa gorge lui fit relever la tête, et son regard croisa celui d'Angelo. Il était lui aussi appuyé contre le mur, sa jambe droit repliée sous lui, ses doigts blancs tapotant le mur derrière lui, et observait son ami en silence.

Aphrodite se releva pour atteindre la même hauteur que l'italien en face de lui, et planta son regard dans le sien. L'ambiance avait soudainement changé, et le silence dominait désormais sur le bruit environnant. Ce n'était pas le même silence que celui qui s'était installé tout à l'heure quand ils observaient ensembles les danseurs, non, ce silence là était, contrairement au premier, lourd et rempli de tension. Le suédois s'approcha doucement de l'homme devant lui, ses hanches roulant dans un mouvement étrangement sensuel, trop même pour l'albinos.

La tension était palpable quand les deux hommes se trouvèrent face à face, leurs visages à une vingtaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre. Aphrodite fut le premier à briser le silence :

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Le sourcil blanc de l'albinos tiqua de surprise face à la question de son ami. Il s'arma d'un sourire en coin, celui qu'on pourrait qualifier de charmeur, avant de répondre dans un souffle : « Ce que tu veux ».

Aphrodite s'approcha un peu plus de son amis, son souffle s'accélérant à mesure que l'excitation montait en lui, et passa son bras derrière la nuque de son compagnon dans un mouvement empreint de doutes. Il agrippa le cou pale et doux sous ses doigts et rapprocha son visage, fermant les yeux durant la procession. Son nez toucha la joue translucide, la caressant doucement jusqu'à ce que deux lèvres rosées se pose sur la peau blanche. Angelo ne resta pas en reste puisqu'il posa ses deux mains tremblantes sur les hanches parfaites du mannequin. Sa respiration devint plus rapide sous les caresses, et bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, il se laissa aller sous le doux toucher d'Aphrodite.

Néanmoins, il préférait toujours avoir le dessus sur la situation, c'est pourquoi il de détacha de la prise possessive du suédois pour ancrer son regard aux reflets rouges dans celui clair et inquiet devant lui. Il venait de briser le contact, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre une décision qui pourrait définir le reste de sa soirée, voire le reste de son années scolaire.

Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pourrait changer définitivement sa relation avec le suédois, sans qu'aucun retour en arrière ne soit possible. Il doutait également ce que ce geste pourrait changer en lui, car il avait pris conscience de ses réels sentiments il y a peu, et il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'il éprouve vraiment des sentiments durables pour son bel ami. Mais DeathMask n'était pas le genre de personne à réfléchir trop longtemps et à éprouver du regret. Il préférait agir, et regretter ensuite, plutôt que vivre dans le doute constant du : « et si..? ». Pour l'instant il appréciait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, alors autant continuer.

Son côté provocateur et je-m'en-foutiste achevèrent de le convaincre de poursuivre le contact avec le suédois.

Les yeux d'Aphrodite s'ouvrirent grands sous la surprise quand une paire de lèvres pales se posèrent avec fermeté sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Il repassa le bras qu'il avait laissé tomber il y a moins d'une dizaine de secondes derrière le cou d'Angelo, vite suivi par le gauche afin de rapprocher l'albinos au plus près de lui. Aphrodite passa discrètement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire, quémandant l'entrée à celui-ci. Il était heureux de la réaction de l'italien et voulait lui en donner plus. Et, au vu de l'excitation qui grimpait un flèche, il sentait que le contact ne pouvait s'arrêter à un simple baiser, car il était près à aller aussi loin qu'Angelo irait pour cette soirée.

L'albinos ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser avec le turquoise, et leurs langues se touchèrent avec empressement. D'abord craintifs et désordonnés, les mouvements se firent plus experts et approfondis sous l'impulsion d'Aphrodite, plus habitué à ce genre de chose que son ami. Il laissa passer un soupire en brisant le baiser avec l'italien, mais il n'eut pas réellement le temps de souffler que d'un mouvement habile et rapide, Angelo inversa leur position, faisant maintenant passer le turquoise en position de domination contre le mur. Aphrodite laissa échapper un petit rire, vite étouffé par Angelo qui reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Le suédois agrippa quelques mèches blanches entre ses doigts sous l'effet de l'excitation, et d'un coup vif il tenta de rapprocher ses hanches de celles de son partenaire. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car Angelo se pressa contre le corps fin et musclé, pesant son poids sur l'homme sous lui. Il poussa un grognement contre la bouche chaude en sentant l'érection naissante d'Aphrodite rentrer en contact avec la sienne. Le bleu réagit également puisqu'il rompit le baiser pour cacher son visage rougi dans le cou de l'albinos en poussant un soupire. Ils s'interrompirent brusquement en entendant des pas lourds dans l'escalier.

Aphrodite poussa Angelo contre la porte en bois face à eux, en lui intimant de se taire par un clin d'œil appuyé, et il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement du poignet expert, traduction visible de l'habitude que contenait ce geste. Les deux rentrèrent dans la luxueuse chambre en claquant violemment la porte derrière eux, et Aphrodite s'appuya contre l'entrée, posant tout son poids sur le bois vernis. Il se tut en entendant des pleurs retentir dans le couloir, accompagnés de chuchotement rassurants. Les deux hommes se figèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Mû qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la personne qu'il accompagnait, à en juger par les reniflements qui ne semblèrent pas vouloir s'arrêter.

La porte de la chambre en face de celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement s'ouvrit elle aussi, et ils devinèrent sans peine que les deux autres personnes venaient de rentrer dans la chambre. Ils attendirent encore un peu avant d'entre la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer à nouveau pour qu'une personne ressorte dans le long couloir. Un bruits sourd leur parvint, accompagné d'un rire étrange, et Aphrodite se retint de rire en comprenant que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses n'avaient pas du tout décuvé depuis le moment où il était sorti.

Une fois Mû parti, le silence revint dans la pièce. Aphrodite se décolla de la porte pour se diriger vers le grand lit à baldaquin au centre de la chambre. Il s'assit sur les draps brillants de son lit, et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas moelleux, avant de prendre appuie sur ses coudes pour mieux voir Angelo, toujours debout près de la porte.

« Tu viens ? », lui demanda-t-il en tapotant la place près de lui. L'autre lui répondit par un sourire pervers.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Angelo s'approcha doucement du lit, sentant à nouveau la tension grimper en flèche. Il eu à peine le temps de se placer au dessus de turquoise que celui-ci partit directement à la recherche de ses lèvres. Elles se retrouvèrent pour un baiser ardent, et ne se lâchèrent que lorsque le souffle vint à manquer des deux côtés. Aphrodite releva la tête en arrière pour récupérer de l'air, mais son souffle se bloqua quand il sentit les mains de l'albinos s'attarder sur les boutons de la chemise bleue pale qu'il portait. Il baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard rouge d'Angelo qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin, guettant la moindre réaction de son partenaire. Aphrodite soupira de plaisir, au moins il était sûr que tous les doutes qu'il avait eu en début de soirée n'avaient plus lieu d'être ici.

Il concentra son attention sur la chevelure claire devant lui, observant chaque mèche attentivement. Il souvint que la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Angelo, lors de ses premières années de primaire, où il avait été fasciné par l'albinisme de celui qui par la suite est devenu son meilleur ami. Petit à petit, il s'était fait à l'apparence particulière de l'italien, et à toutes les contraintes qu'elle comportait, comme l'interdiction pour le gamin de rester longtemps sur la plage en été, et l'attention particulière qu'il prêtait à sa peau plus blanche encore que celle du suédois. Son regard descendit par la suite sur le dos musclé qui était courbé sur sa personne.

Les muscles se dessinaient sans prétention sous la peau extrêmement claire, et bougeaient avec fluidité sous l'organe translucide. Aphrodite retint brusquement sa respiration lorsque sa chemise s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant sa peau chaude à la merci de l'air frais qui régnait dans la chambre. Un bruit discret lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude d'Angelo se poser sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les sensations qui parcouraient son torse. Il n'était pas très sensible, mais les caresses qui parcouraient doucement sa peau le faisaient se cambrer sur les draps.

Angelo releva la tête et le questionna soudainement : « Ça va ? ». Le turquoise hocha la tête et lâcha dans un souffle : « Vas-y continue ». L'albinos reparti à la rencontre du torse qu'il caressa doucement du bout des lèvres avant de relever à nouveau la tête : « Ha oui, ça a l'air de faire vachement du bien ! ». Aphrodite rouvrit brutalement les yeux et regarda l'italien d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci le regardait, un sourire pervers en coin, et fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre impeccable du suédois, auquel il arracha un frisson de plaisir.

« Ferme ta gueule un peu...» fut la réponse qui lui revint dans un rire légèrement plus grave que le timbre habituel du suédois.

Aphrodite se releva, en appui sur ses avants-bras, et entraîna le visage le visage de l'italien dans un baiser désordonné à cause de l'excitation nouvelle qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Sa bouche descendit ensuite sur la mâchoire douce, puis elle se perdit dans le cou à présent dévoilé qu'il couvrit de baisers légers. Il sourit contre la peau douce en sentant le frisson intense qui parcourrait le corps au dessus de lui. Il se rallongea doucement sur le dos après avoir retrouvé la bouche fine, qu'il entraîna dans son mouvement. Tandis qu'Angelo continuait de le caresser du bout de ses longs doigts blancs, il se mit lui aussi à défaire la chemise qu'il jugeait maintenant de trop. Le baiser se prolongea, mais cette fois-ci l'italien reprit le dessus sur l'étreinte, alors que la chemise tomba dans un bruit de tissus froissé sur le sol parfaitement propre de la chambre. Le fièvre les avait pris, et les mouvements se firent plus désordonnés maintenant que les deux avaient pleinement accès à la peau qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais explorée de cette manière.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop concentrés sur le plaisir de l'autre et le leur qui les envahissaient petit à petit qu'ils n'entendirent pas les pas précipités qui gravissaient les escaliers, ni le nom qu'on appelait dans le couloir.

Ils ne comprirent donc pas pourquoi la porte s'ouvrit brutalement ni pourquoi une voix familière retentit dans la chambre, les stoppant net dans leurs mouvements.

« Aph t'as pas de quoi nettoyer s'il te plaît, y'a Milo qui a vomi dans la... »

Angelo se releva brutalement et son regard meurtrier se planta dans celui perdu de Kanon.

« PUTAIN KANON VA MOURIR ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus océan lâcha un simple : « ho putain » avant de prendre les jambes à son cou pour partir en claquant brutalement la porte.

Aphrodite se releva alors calmement, et entreprit de refermer sa chemise qu'il portait encore sur lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et jeta un regard vers Angelo près de lui.

L'albinos, contrairement au suédois, était dans un état de panique visible. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce à la recherche de sa chemise, qu'il ramassa en vitesse en sur le sol pour tenter de la remettre avec des gestes désordonnés. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent avec les boutons, et il poussa un cris de rage en s'énervant sur sa chemise qu'il ne parvenait pas à refaire. Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la voix de Kanon retentir dans le salon. Il croisa le regard calme du turquoise, et la panique le regagna.

« Merde merde merde Aph, on a vraiment merdé ! »

Ledit Aph se leva calmement du lit, et se plaça derrière l'albinos qu'il entoura de ses longs bras clairs, posant sa tête sur son épaule tendue.

« No stress Angelo, il te reste plus qu'à sortir du placard maintenant...»

* * *

 _Et voilà, fin du chapitre les kikis !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, passez un bon nouvel an, on se retrouve en 2016 pour le chapitre 5 ! ^^_

 _Bisouuuuus !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Toc toc~_

Il y a encore quelqu'un ? (°^°)

Oui, je sais j'ai pas vraiment géré là, près de 3 mois à sortir un malheureux chapitre, c'est pas bien. Je vais pas essayer de me justifier parce que tout ce que je trouverais à faire c'est vous sortir une excuse pas crédible, et vous méritez mieux que ça, alors je ne dirai qu'une chose, ou plutôt deux :

1) Le lycée, c'est le mal.

2) Le bac blanc nuit à votre imagination.

Bon, si jamais ces excuses ne vous suffisent pas, vous pouvez toujours venir me parler par mp, je me ferai un plaisir de vous raconter ma vie ô combien plate et banale (un peu WTF aussi par moment), et discuter c'est toujours sympa.

Bref, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent, me lisent, et me demande des nouvelles, comme ma _N_ _arcys_ qui est venue m'asticoter aujourd'hui pour que je finisse le chapitre et qui m'a bien fait rire, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont demandé des nouvelles, _Nyxier_ _a_ qui est juste hyper super cool, et ma Licorne (elle se reconnaîtra), qui n'a pas arrêté de me complimenter pour tenter de me faire avancer dans l'écriture du chapitre, merci chou ('3') et bien sûr **tous mes lecteurs** !

Dans ce chapitre je parle de choses et j'utilise des expressions que certains lecteurs étrangers ne comprendront peut-être pas, alors **if you don't understand something, don't be ashamed to ask me, I will answer you quickly .**

Pour finir, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis parvenue à voir toutes les reviews du précédent chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, donc si je ne vous ai pas répondu, je vous présente mes excuses, c'est la faute à un problème technique !

Bon chapitre les copinous !

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

Le calme résonnait dans la grande pièce claire,et la douce lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers les lourds rideaux de velours renforçait l'aspect doux et éphémère de la tranquillité qui recouvrait chacun des corps éparpillés sur le sol. Quelques bouteilles étaient regroupées aux angles des pièces et rajoutaient de la couleur au sol déjà digne d'une palette de peinture, grâce aux sacs de couchages étendus sur la grande surface claire. De ces lits précaires dépassaient des masses de cheveux tout autant colorés que les tissus sur lesquelles elles reposaient, mais bien loin d'être réparties harmonieusement autour des visages apaisés, les mèches s'éparpillaient ça et là sur le sol et sur les corps endormis, chatouillant parfois le nez de leurs propriétaires ou ceux situés trop près de leur zone d'occupation.

La lumière ne se reflétait pas sur les visages comme on pourrait le voir dans plusieurs films, ceux-ci au contraire tentaient de se cacher des rayons envahissants. Certains bougeaient légèrement, à la recherche d'une meilleure position pour continuer leur somme qui n'avait, à leur goût, que trop peu duré.

Le calme fut soudain interrompu par la vibration d'un portable sur le sol. Des grognements se firent entendre tandis que les corps commençaient à bouger, réveillés par le bruit agaçant. Le bruit se semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter, une main laiteuse se décida à sortir de sa chaude cachette pour atteindre le portable dans un mouvement lourd chargé de sommeil. Elle rapprocha l'appareil de la face endormi de son propriétaire.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant le nom affiché au dessus du petit icône vert, et le téléphone fini rapidement sa course dans la masse entremêlée de cheveux bleus alors qu'une voix pâteuse mais néanmoins mélodieuse répondit à l'appel :

« - Allô ? Oui... Non... Si si, ça va... Oui ne vous en faites pas. », il marqua un temps d'arrêt, un air pensif sur le visage, avant de se relever d'un mouvement brusque, faisant grogner la personne près de lui.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? D'accord... Mais... Non, d'accord d'accord ! A plus tard, moi aussi je vous aime... Non vraiment ça va ! ».

Son regard balaya la salle autour de lui, un petit sourire s'affichant au fur et à mesure que son regard rencontrait les têtes encore brouillées par le sommeil. « Oui ils sont là. Oui, lui aussi... Hm ?... Oui oui, bon allez, je vous laisse. »

Il se laissa brusquement retomber sur sa couche en poussant un long soupir, reflet de l'agacement qui l'avait soudainement pris. Il remonta la polaire sur son visage, puis la rebaissa rapidement, le visage figé d'une expression de stupeur comme si l'illumination divine l'avait soudainement frappé. L'écran du téléphone se ralluma à nouveau et un « merde » soufflé retentit dans la salle.

Une tête aux cheveux bleus hirsutes apparut soudain de sous la couverture sous laquelle elle était cachée à l'entente du juron. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les paupières engourdies par leur manque d'activité durant les dernières heures, puis pris la parole en lâchant un bâillement sonore :

« C'était qui Aph ? »

Ledit Aph tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et expira bruyamment :

« - Ma mère. Ils rentrent à midi.

\- Et il est... ?

\- Dix heures. »

Quelques protestations retentirent sitôt la mauvaise nouvelle annoncée. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que dix, la plupart étant déjà rentrés chez eux, ou était partis faire un « after » en petit comité chez l'un des invités, cherchant à prolonger plus loin la soirée qui s'était déjà étendu jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

La personne allongée près du beau suédois se releva, prenant appui sur ses coudes, laissant par ce geste tomber la couverture sur sa peau nue. Il secoua la tête d'un geste maladroit et passa les mains sur son visage dont les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil s'ajoutaient aux cernes déjà présentes...

« - Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir ranger non ? »

Aphrodite sortit de ses pensés et son regard croisa celui d'Angelo. Il se remémora la soirée d'avant et chercha en conséquence le moindre signe de regret sur le visage face à lui. Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux remplis de sommeil, dont les pupilles claires semblaient fixer un point inconnu derrière lui, puis il descendit sur le nez légèrement retroussé pour atterrir sur la fine bouche pale qui s'ouvrit en laissant voir une rangé de dents blanches dont les bords pointus pourraient en inquiéter plus d'un.

« Tu sais que t'es pas beau le matin ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être étonné qu'un coussin s'écrasa sur sa figure. Des rires retentirent aussitôt en voyant a face déconfite qu'affichait leur hôtes, notamment celui du grec aux cheveux bleus qui rit jusqu'à tomber du canapé où il était couché dans une étrange position. Les éclats se répercutèrent dans la salle, prenant graduellement de l'ampleur, alimentés par leurs propres sonorités atypiques dès le réveil, tel un cercle vicieux qui ne saurait prendre fin que lorsque le souffle viendrait à leur manquer. Mais tous savaient qu'il suffirait d'un gloussement perdu pour faire repartir la ronde, c'est pourquoi les têtes se cachèrent sous les draps et oreillers pour se retenir de gâcher le calme à présent revenu.

Aphrodite secoua sa longue chevelure dans un mouvement qu'il qualifierait lui-même de « fabuleux », puis renifla dédaigneusement en direction de l'albinos :

« - Bah toi t'es moche tout le temps de toute façon.

\- C'était nul ça », répondit Angelo en haussant les épaules, «Très nul. Tu me déçois, aucune répartie, c'est triste à voir.

\- Mais ta gueule ? »

Un gloussement digne d'un dindon répondit à la suggestion. Angelo se releva, et lança un geste vulgaire à son ami.

« Et sinon... On pourrait ranger non ? »

 ***o*o***

Le salon se vidait à mesure que midi approchait. Seuls restaient Angelo, Aphrodite, Mû et Shaka. Ce dernier se chargeait de faire le tour de l'extérieur, à la recherche des bouteilles abandonnées et autres déchets, car bien que la présence d'alcool n'était pas vraiment proscrite, il était préférable de laisser la maison propre s'ils voulaient que d'autres soirées aient lieux. A l'intérieur, Mû s'occupait de ranger l'étage tandis que les deux restants nettoyaient à grande eau le sol qui était devenu collant dû aux nombreux liquides qui ont été renversés par des invités trop imbibés. DeathMask, ses lunettes roses vissées sur le nez, pestait contre une tache plus résistante que les autres :

« - Mais c'est qui l'enfoiré qui a renversé du sucre sur le sol ?

\- Du sucre ? questionna le bleuté, J'ai vu personne boire du sucre...

\- C'était une expression... Ça colle de partout c'est dégueulasse !

\- On dit _ç_ _a_ _colle p_ _a_ _rtout_ , pas _de p_ _a_ _rtout_. Je crois que Shun avait renversé une bouteille à un moment, de quoi je sais pas, mais Aio' avait nettoyé... » il retint son rire en voyant le jeune homme face à lui en train de frotter avec acharnement le parquet : « avait tenté de nettoyer du moins... Il se fait exploiter le pauvre petit. »

L'albinos haussa les épaules.

« - Nan moi je trouve qu'il s'en sort bien, si j'étais Aiolia...

\- Je parlais d'Aiolia justement.

\- Ha... Ouai peut-être. »

Le silence s'installa, ni forcé ni inconfortable, les deux amis avaient pour habitudes de rester sans parler de longs moments, appréciant la seule présence de l'autre, mais une question leur brûlait les lèvres depuis que le sujet avait été emmené sur la table. Ce fut Angelo qui le premier brisa le silence :

« -Hey...

\- Hm ?

\- Depuis quand Aiolia est gay ? »

Un gloussement répondit à sa question.

« - Non vraiment, je pensais pas qu'il était de ce côté là de la barrière !

\- Bah écoute, moi je me demande surtout si on doit considérer qu'on est gay quand on sort avec Shun » répondit Aphrodite en haussant les épaules, un torchon à la main.

« - Parce qu'ils sortent ensembles ?

\- Non. Mais connaissant Aiolia, je leur donne max 3 jours avant qu'on les voit se rouler une pelle devant le lycée.

\- C'est clair... »

L'italien marqua une pause avant de poursuivre : « Enfin, y'a en eu des coming-out à cette soirée... »

Aphrodite se releva précipitamment de derrière le canapé où il était parti récupérer la javel. Il avait compris où Angelo, ou Deathmask comme il se plaisait à l'appeler parfois, voulait en venir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de fait une certaine forme de soulagement, au moins ce n'était pas à lui de lancer le sujet. Non pas qu'il soit gêné ou quoi que ce soit du genre, après tout lui était à l'aise avec ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne savait pas comment emmener la question sans que cela soit trop bizarre pour _a_ _mi_. Il esquissa un petit sourire et pris appuis sur le rebord du canapé.

« - 3, ça va ! On sait tous lequel a été le plus impressionnant !

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- alors comme ça on aime les hommes hein ?

\- Parce que t'en es un toi ? »

Le bleuté releva la tête d'un air de défis.

« -Ouais, tu veux voir peut-être ? »

L'albinos roula des yeux à l'entente de la réponse, un peu surpris. Il s'attendait à pas mal de réponses possibles, mais celle là n'était pas en première position, mais, malgré tout, elle restait bien dans le registre de vannes du suédois. Il émit un petit sifflement, et son nez déjà retroussé se releva légèrement comme pour marquer le dédain qui était censé se lire sur le visage de son propriétaire. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine tandis que son poids se déplaçait sur sa jambe droite, le tout dans une fluidité naturelle qui attestait de l'habitude qui empreignait ce geste. Avant qu'il n'est pu ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer une des vannes piquantes comme il avait l'habitude de lancer au bleu, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, puis une tête rose passa la porte, le sourire aux lèvres

« - J'ai fini de ranger,j'ai trouvé deux vestes et une montre en haut, faudra trouver à qui elles appartiennent.»

Aphrodite remercia son ami d'un mouvement de tête et le débarrassa des habits qu'il avait descendu. Son sourcil parfaitement dessiné se releva lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire heureux qu'arborait son ami d'enfance.

« - C'est quoi ce sourire ?

\- Rien, juste hyper content de la soirée, et pour tout le monde... »

Le petit air malicieux qu'il arborait fit tiquer Angelo, qui lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

« Ouais c'est cool, vraiment cool, mais on va finir de ranger là, on parlera plus tard ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Shaka ouvrit la porte d'entrée, un sac poubelle rempli de carcasses de bière. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et il les avait rassemblés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, et ses vêtements débraillés lui donnaient un style qui tranchait avec le Shaka que tous avait l'habitude de voir.

« T'as fini de faire les poubelles alors ? » le questionna Angelo, les bras de nouveaux croisés sur le torse, un large sourire moqueur plaqué sur la face. Il observait de haut l'indien qui se tenait devant lui, se retenant de ricaner devant l'air fatigué qu'il offrait, loin de son calme naturel. Le majeur qui se leva lui prouva qu'il avait quand même saisi l'ambiguïté de la question, ce qui fit rire le reste du groupe ainsi que lui-même.

« C'est clair que t'as pas l'air frais... », enchérit Aphrodite, « Une douche peut-être ? »

Le blond laissa tomber le gros sac noir à côté de la porte, qui atterri sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention malgré le regard surpris de son ami rose et refusa poliment et fermement la proposition du suédois, argumentant qu'il était déjà temps pour lui de rentrer et que les bus ne passaient pas à n'importe quelle heure.

« Et puis c'est pas comme si on avait Madame Bovary à lire pour demain », termina-t-il en rassemblant ses affaires. Le bruit d'un verre se posant brutalement sur du bois fit tourner toutes les têtes.

Aphrodite avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de l'étonnement. Un « Merde ! » retentissant sorti de sa bouche tandis qu'il laissa sa tête retomber sur le comptoir.

« Contrôle demain non ? », demanda-t-il la face plaquée contre la surface vernie.

Les autres hochèrent la tête silencieusement, amusés mais en même temps dépités par l'attitude du bleu.

« Putain... Bon bah je tenterai de le finir ce soir, mais je garantis rien ! », affirma-t-il d'un air peu convaincu.

« Moi non plus Aph je l'ai pas fini si ça peut te rassurer... », commença Mû en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami désespéré, « mais du coup je vais retourner chez moi pour le lire, je rentrerai avec Shaka alors, enfin si ça te dérange pas ? »

Le blond sursauta en comprenant que la question s'adressait à lui. Voir Mû se tourner vers lui le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et il resta quelques secondes muet, le temps que son esprit refasse le lien avec la réalité.

« Non, non ça me dérange pas, mais il faudrait qu'on se bouge parce qu'il passe dans pas longtemps, et j'aimerais prendre le prochain »

Mû hochât la tête et entreprit de récupérer son sac et ses affaires éparpillées partout dans le salon.

Le jeune homme blond s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil près de lui et se mis à observer son ami qui se déplaçait d'un coin à l'autre de la salle avec empressement. Ses longs cheveux semblaient plus courts que d'habitude, du fait du nombre important de nœuds qui s'étaient formés au cours de la nuit, et leur aspect désordonnés renforçaient l'impression Mû était perdu dans ses gestes. Il tournait autour de la table, se penchait, les sourcils froncés, puis observait attentivement le sol avant de se relever, les sourcils froncés davantage, pour enfin changer de meuble.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » questionna une voix grave.

« Le bracelet de Shaka ! Je l'ai perdu dans la soirée je crois... Ha non, il est là ! », s'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant brusquement, « Je monte chercher ma veste et j'arrive ! »

Sitôt qu'il disparut dans l'escalier, Shaka laissa échapper un petit soupir d'exaspération. Mû avait beau être d'une gentillesse et d'une attention sans égard envers les autres, il lui arrivait souvent de perdre ses affaires, non pas parce qu'elles n'étaient pas rangées, au contraire, mais plutôt parce qu'il faisait toujours tomber tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, au grand malheur de ceux qui l'accompagnaient et qui devaient parfois remonter des routes entières pour retrouver une portable ou un porte-feuille. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son regard.

Aphrodite l'observait, toujours debout dans sa cuisine américaine, à moitié avachi sur le comptoir. Son visage tenu en coupe dans ses mains dégageait une aura fatiguée, accentuée par les ombres violettes qui bordaient les yeux clairs. Le petit sourire qu'il arborait montrait cependant que ce n'était pas une fatigue négative qu'il ressentait, mais au contraire le type de fatigue que l'on recherche, car c'était le moment où on gravait les souvenirs heureux et intenses que l'on a ressenti précédemment, cette fatigue précédée de bonheur et suivie de mélancolie. Ses yeux -ordinairement grands ouverts- étaient à demis-clôt , et bien que l'indien pouvait sentir qu'il était observé derrière les rangés de cils noirs charbon, il choisit cependant de ne dire mot, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Il n'attendit pas longtemps puisqu'Aphrodite se décida à parler, estimant que Mû en aurait encore un moment avant de trouver sa veste :

« Il était bourré quand il était à l'étage. Le temps qu'il se souvienne où il l'a posée... »

Shaka hochât la tête avec amusement.

« Ça a avancé ? »

Le haussement de sourcil qui répondit à la question indiqua que celle-ci n'avait pas été comprise.

« Avec Mû, t'as avancé ? », répéta Deathmask avec une certaine impatience.

Shaka se contenta de hausser les épaules puis de lancer un regard au jeune homme à moiti-avachi sur le comptoir.

« - T'as balancé ? »

Aphrodite ramena sa chevelure en arrière d'un mouvement souple du poignet, comme pour se redonner contenance, et haussa lui aussi les épaules d'un air détaché :

« - Tu sais bien que ce que je sais, Angelo le sait aussi ! C'est pas du balançage, c'était l'évidence même que j'allais lui en parler !

\- Cafard ! » répondit l'indien d'un ton malicieux.

Aphrodite sortit alors de son calme pour répondre à l'insulte, criant à moitié qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance, aussi bien physique que comportementale, entre lui et l'insecte inutile et laid qui lui donnait la gerbe. À chacune de ses affirmations,Shaka répondait par des arguments aussi farfelus les uns que les autres, prenant plaisir à voir son ami s'enterrer tout seul dans son argumentation foireuse, aidé par un albinos qui se réjouissait de la situation. Ils furent interrompus par une raclement de gorge forcé en provenance des escaliers.

« - Je l'ai trouvée, elle était dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage », dit Mû en mettant un avant une veste brune, « on peut y aller maintenant non ? »

 ***o*o***

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que le bus ne s'arrête devant eux. Ils montèrent en rigolant légèrement à cause de leur précédente discussion, et ne prêtèrent pas attention aux autres passagers qui les regardaient d'un air suspect du fait de leur apparence douteuse.

Ils ne s'assirent pas à la même place, préférant en prendre deux pour une personne, ce qui leur permettait de disposer de l'espace nécessaire en cas où l'envie de dormir les gagnerait. Mais Mû, trop pressé de continuer leur conversation, se retourna immédiatement pour faire face à son ami blond derrière lui :

« Sérieux ? Milo a perdu ? »

Le questionné hochât la tête en riant.

« Oui, c'était quand tu étais dehors avec Saga. Je n'ai pas été voir, mais j'ai vu Milo passer devant moi la main sur la bouche, il avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Enfin, personne avait l'air bien, mais lui c'était pire, puis c'est Milo, il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il tient pas l'alcool. »

Mû retint un rire amusé, mais il laissa tout de même un sourire témoigner de l'amusement qu'il ressentait.

« Toi aussi t'étais mal.», reprit Shaka d'un ton plus calme.

Le rose grimaça au souvenir de la sensation désagréable qui l'avait tenu aux tripes toute la fin de la soirée.

«- Ouais, je suis monté trop vite, c'était pas top après... »

-On a vu ça, t'avais une sale tête et tu disais rien de bien constructif...

\- Dis que je disais que de la merde ça va plus vite ! » répondit Mû en balançant une légère tape sur l'épaule du blond.

Shaka se recula en souriant doucement, puis il s'enfonça dans le siège derrière lui, fermant les yeux comme à son habitude lorsqu'il voulait retrouver sa tranquillité, son visage reprenant soudainement un air grave.

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu disais juste des trucs drôles. Puis t'as failli tomber de l'escalier quand tu es redescendu, tu sais, quand t'es allé coucher Saga. »

Mû sortit la tête du sac dans lequel il était en train de fouiller et le regarda avec étonnement.

« J'ai fait ça moi ? »

Shaka ouvrit alors ses yeux d'un bleu clair pour les planter dans ceux verts du tibétain.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Un « non » soufflé lui répondit, ce qui lui fit fermer de nouveau les yeux pour cacher son ennuie.

« Tu es monté à l'étage avec Saga, il pleurait je crois, puis tu es descendu peut-être cinq minutes après et tu es venu t'asseoir à côté de moi. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

Apparemment ennuyé et gêné, Mû répondit par la négative, les lèvres pincées tandis qu'il se replongé dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est pas grave. », conclut Shaka en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

Mû observait avec étonnement Shaka en face de lui. Il avait vraiment oublié ce qu'il avait fait durant la seconde partie de la soirée, et quoi qu'il aie put faire, cela semblait déranger profondément Shaka qu'il ait oublié. Il se retourna pour s'asseoir correctement sur son siège, et plongea dans ses pensées, essayant de se remémorer sa soirée, s'aidant des quelques phrases et brides de souvenir qui lui revenaient.

Il se souvenait avoir commencé à boire avec Shaka, être allé danser, puis peut-être était-il sorti sur la terrasse, peut-être, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Il lui semblait avoir parlé avec Saga également. Non, forcément, il avait parlé avec Saga puisque Shaka l'a vu aller à l'étage avec lui. Oui, il lui avait parlé, il en était sûr désormais. Mais la conversation avait du mal à se reconstituer dans son esprit.

Il se revoyait assis sur des marches en train de discuter avec son ami aux manies étranges, puis l'aider à monter à l'étage alors qu'il pleurait. Il fronça subitement. Pleurait-il suite à leur conversation ? Il lui demandera plus tard. Il se souvint être par la suite descendu, et d'après Shaka, ils se seraient posé ensemble pour discuter. Peut-être était-ce cette discussion qui était importante ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sa mémoire lui faisait faux bond jusqu'au moment où DeathMask s'est mis à courir après Kanon dans toute la maison pour tenter de l'étrangler.

Bizarrement, il avait un souvenir clair de ce moment où toute la maison s'était agité pour assister à la mise à mort du plus casse-pied des jumeaux. Heureusement, Aphrodite était intervenu et avait proposé à tout le monde de se calmer avec de nouvelles boissons. Il était alors parti voir ce que faisait Milo qu'il n'avait pu revu depuis le début de la soirée, était finalement resté avec lui jusqu'au moment du coucher. Si quelque chose devait poser problème, alors c'était forcément cette discussion.

Mû se tourna alors vers Shaka, qui semblait s'être endormi. Mais le rose avait l'habitude de voir son ami ainsi, et il savait reconnaître lorsque le blond dormait ou non.

« Est ce que... », hasarda-t-il.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement et Shaka ancra son regard perçant, comme il le faisait souvent, dans celui de Mû. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, bien que cela l'avait fortement gêné et mis mal à l'aise durant son enfance, il s'était habitué aux regards de son ami.

«- Est ce que t'es fâché parce que je me rappelle pas de la conversation sur le canapé ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâché. », répondit du tac au tac Shaka.

Mû s'agita sur son siège. Il savait que Shaka ne parlerait pas. Il se contenterait juste de répondre, comme toujours, mais n'irait pas plus loin, préférant laisser l'autre parler.

«On dirait pas », reprit Mû, « On s'est dit quoi alors à ce moment là ? »

Shaka resta un moment silencieux, se contentant de l'observer dans le blanc des yeux.

« Rien, on ne s'est rien dit. »

La phrase sonnait comme une accusation tant elle était froide et tranchait avec le ton habituel de l'indien. Mû soutint le regard clair dans lequel il pouvait sentir une pointe d'accusation.

« Ok... Tu m'en veux là non ? »

Aussitôt, le regard se fit plus doux et un discret sourire se forma sur les lèvres auparavant pincées de l'indien.

« Non, pas du tout, je ne t'en veux pas à toi. Absolument pas même. »

Les deux se regardèrent encore un moment avant que Mû ne détourne le visage, rassuré.

« Ça va alors », dit-il tout bas comme s'il ne parlait qu'à lui-même.

Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux adolescents, seulement couvert par le bruits du transport et de la musique diffusée par la radio.

« Tu sais », reprit Shaka, faisant se retourner le jeune homme devant lui, « Milo t'a trouvé un nouveau surnom. Je le trouve pas mal. »

« - Ha oui ?

\- Oui. D'après lui, il ne peut pas continuer de t'appeler « le mouton » après ce qu'il a vu à la soirée. », dit Shaka d'un ton malicieux.

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! », s'offusqua le concerné.

« T'étais monté haut quand même, tu ne t'es pas vu danser... »

Mû écarquilla ses grands yeux inquiets :

«- Je dansais si mal que ça ?

\- Non au contraire, tu dansais très bien. Mais, je cite, « le mouton a évolué en bélier ». J'ai trouvé ça pas mal. Milo a raison, c'est vrai que mouton est désormais bien trop innocent pour toi. » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Mû cacha son visage dans ses mains pales, sentant la chaleur lui montait au visage. Il laissa un rire à moitié gêné, moitié amusé s'échapper de sa gorge tandis qu'il tentait de se souvenir de la manière dont il avait bougé au cours de la soirée. Malheureusement, comme le disait Shaka : « tu ne t'es pas vu danser ». Il soupira, tentant de regagner son calme, et releva son visage vers son ami qui le regardait avec amusement.

« Mon bélier... », laissa échapper Shaka d'un ton doux.

« Ça sonne bien...», jugea l'interpellé.

Et les deux continuèrent de rire et de discuter sur toutes les absurdités et autres phrases notables qui avait été dites en soirée, la plupart provenant de Milo, bien que certaines personnes étaient parvenu à faire jeu égal en matière de bêtise avec le clown du groupe.

 ***o*o***

Le soir tombait que Mû n'avait toujours pas fini son livre. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu chez Aph, même s'il savait que son regret n'était pas authentique et qu'il lui passerait sitôt le livre refermé. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et ramena le livre sur son visage. Il inspira profondément, s'empreignant de l'odeur de papier neuf que dégageait le bouquin. Il adorait lire, et il parvenait à finir certains livres à une vitesse incroyable, et pourtant, il était sur le roman depuis qu'il était rentré, n'ayant fait qu'une courte pause pour aller se chercher un jus de citron au goûter.

L'histoire de cette Emma Bovary l'intéressait sans le faire, et le passionnait en même temps qu'elle l'énervait. Le style était intéressant, bien que manquant de fluidité à certain passage -il trouvait d'ailleurs que l'auteur se compliquait la tache pour des choses bien inutiles-, mais il n'avait aucuns passages sur lesquelles s'accrocher, sur lesquelles son attention changerait soudainement pour lui faire remarquer que **ce** moment là était important. Au contraire, chaque scène était décrite comme la précédente, avec un détachement qui pouvait perdre son lecteur.

Car c'était là le problème. Il ne se passait rien durant tout le roman. Aucune action pour raviver l'attention du lecteur. Aucun changement soudain dans la vie des personnages. Rien. Et Mû ne parvenait pas non plus à se concentrer sur les amourettes du personnage principale, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de relation dépassant les un moins. Comment était-il censé comprendre ces sentiments dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience ? Aussi soupira-t-il de nouveau lorsque la réflexion lui traversa l'esprit, et, éloignant le livre de son visage pour retourner à sa lecture, il reporta son regard sur le petit numéro en haut à droite de la page. Plus que deux chapitres avant la mort tant attendue du personnage, il avait compté. Il aurait probablement fini le livre d'ici une heure.

L'écran de son portable sur sa table de chevet s'alluma brusquement et son attention quitta aussitôt le livre pour se focaliser sur le petit objet lumineux. Il tendit la main et saisit l'objet pour le porter à la auteur de ses yeux, puis il composa le code, souriant devant la photo qui servait de fond d'écran. Une bulle de conversation s'afficha, avec une photo d'un jeune homme digne de figurer dans un magazine de mode. Le contact l'informait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dépasser le prologue, qu'il le trouvait aussi chiant qu'un cours de maths, et tant pis s'il y avait contrôle dessus demain, il chercherait des résumés sur internet pour survivre à l'épreuve. Il sourit puis répondit à son ami : «OK. De toute façon tu t'en sors toujours », et il n'eut pas le temps de reposer son portable qu'une nouvelle bulle s'afficha : « Bonne nuit mon bélier ». Il laissa un autre sourire lui échapper tandis qu'il renvoyait la pareil.

Il songea que ce surnom sonnait vraiment bien, en laissant son portable tomber sur son ventre. Il tourna la tête vers son radio-réveil pour voir l'heure. 23 heures. Il soupira encore une fois, se fit la réflexion que cela allait devenir une habitude, puis il posa le livre à la couverture bleue sur le meuble près de lui. Tant pis s'il ne l'avait pas fini, il se débrouillerait pour de lire les derniers chapitres dans le bus. Il ramena sa longue chevelure rosée qu'il avait mis près d'une demie heure à démêler près de lui et éteignit la lumière de sa lampe de chevet pour se laisser entraîner au pays des songes.

* * *

Finiiii~

Hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu, et encore désolée du retard, je reprendrai un rythme de parution normal, promis :3

Vous remarquerez que j'ai changé quelques petites choses dans la fanfiction, résumé et chapitres ont été revus :)

Et je répète : **if you don't underst** **and, ask me !**


	6. Chapitre 6

Bon.

On va se parler franchement.

JE SUIS DANS L'ABUS.

Voilà, ça c'est dit. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour un minuscule chapitre de fragile qu'honnêtement, je n'aime pas, et franchement, je vais même pas essayer de me justifier vu qu'il n'y a aucune justification qui soit valable.

Donc voilà, désolée les gens Dx

Je veux remercier celles qui m'ont demandé des nouvelles, celles qui ont attendu, celles qui en ont eu espoir en la sortie de ce chapitre !

Un GROS merci !

Donc voilà, je corrigerai ce chapitre plus tard eeeeet... Vu qu'on a dépassé les 1000 vues, un petit bonus arrivera sous peu !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

La sonnerie eut à peine le temps de faire retentir son cris strident que Shaka se pencha pour ramasser son sac. Il saisit sa copie de littérature et se mis à contourner les tables sur lesquelles les autres élèves étaient encore penchés, tentant de gratter quelques secondes de plus pour finir leurs rédactions. Posant sa feuille sur le bureau du professeur, il se tourna pour voir si ses amis étaient encore occupés sur leurs exercices. Mû était penché sur sa table, son nez frôlant presque sa feuille, et semblait presque possédé par ce qu'il écrivait, son stylo grattant sa copie de manière déchaînée, afin de caser le plus de mots possibles avant que la limite de temps ne soit dépassée. Aphrodite, assis juste derrière le garçon aux cheveux roses, semblait beaucoup plus serein. Il perfectionnait sa copie en ajoutant ci et là quelques courbes sur ses lettres majuscules, corrigeait les quelques fautes qu'il avait pu laisser glisser au cours de sa rédaction, le tout avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

Shaka détourna le regard et sortit de la salle en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte en la refermant. Une mouvement sur la droite attira son attention. Se tournant, il perçut Camus qui sortait de la salle d'à côté également, ayant probablement lui aussi finit à la sonnerie. Il lui adressa un signe de la main, ce à quoi Shaka répondit par un « salut » discret, se rapprochant de son ami pour discuter. Leurs échanges le conforta dans ses réponses au contrôle, et leur discussion n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre que le porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux têtes colorés qu'ils attendaient.

Ils se firent la bise, après avoir laissé Aphrodite se plaindre au préalable de la stupidité des questions, car étant arrivés un peu tous en retard ce matin, ajouté à cela le contrôle de littérature, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser pour discuter. Et la récréation était le moment parfait pour discuter avec les quelques amis qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs.

Tandis que Camus et Aphrodite débattaient sur l'utilité du roman , Shaka sortit ses feuilles à rouler de son sac ainsi que son sachet de tabac et d'herbe. Il commençait à rouler un joint lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son bras. Il leva un sourcil étonné lorsqu'il vit la main de Mû, et que ce dernier le regardait d'un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Tu vas encore fumer ? »

Le blond resta un moment interdit devant la question de son ami. Il avait clairement entendu l'accent mis sur le « encore », alors que la dernière fois que Mû l'avait vu en train de fumer remontait à la soirée dernière. Il aurait compris la question s'il avait fumé avant de rentrer en cours, mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait, alors pour lui, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais il préféra laisser son ami parler plutôt que de rester sur la défensive.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » , répondit-il tranquillement.

«-Tu as déjà fumé hier.

«- Hier, exactement.

-Ça fait un peu trop non ? »

Shaka se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

«- Ça fait un peu trop.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas dépendant tu sais, il n'y a rien à craindre. Ça détend juste un peu c'est tout », rétorqua l'indien en portant le joint fraîchement roulé à ses lèvres.

Voyant que Mû n'avait pas l'air convaincu de la réponse, il lui adressa un fin sourire rassurant.

« - Si ça te gène, je peux arrêter. »

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de hausser les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« - J'ai pas dit ça. Je m'inquiète juste un peu c'est tout. », dit-il, avant d'adresser lui aussi un sourire à son ami, « Je te fais confiance. ».

Shaka observa son ami lui sourire. Soufflant un filet de fumé, il laissa son regard glisser sur le visage rond. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il adorait lorsque Mû souriait. Ses origines asiatiques lui avaient conféré de grands yeux bridés qui se plissaient sous l'effet des pommettes qui se relevaient, lui donnant instantanément un air de personnage de dessin animé, ce qui le rendait adorable aux yeux de Shaka, comme à ceux de beaucoup de personne.

Car contrairement à la plupart de ses amis, comme Aiolia, Aphrodite, ou même Milo, « beau » n'était pas le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrire le jeune tibétain. Bien qu'il le soit, cela était indéniable, les gens avaient plutôt tendance à la qualifier de « mignon ». Car malgré ses presque 1m80, Mû n'avait pas ce que pouvait ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un « physique imposant ». Son corps n'était pas aussi musclé que celui de ses autres amis, et son visage rond encadré de ses longs cheveux roses n'était pas des plus masculin. Mû ressemblait grandement à sa mère, une tibétaine, jusqu'aux traits du visage. De son père, un français, il n'avait pris que la taille, les yeux verts et la chevelure blonde claire qu'il teignant en rose depuis la troisième. Ce qui, mis ensemble, donnait un garçon androgyne, au moins autant que le très androgyne suédois qui lui servait d'ami. Et cela faisait rire intérieurement Shaka à chaque fois qu'un passant s'adressait au jeune tibétain à coup de « jeune fille ».

Aux « excusez-moi jeune fille ? », le jeune homme se contentait de souffler et de répondre « oui ? » de la voix la plus grave qu'il pouvait produire, suscitant souvent l'étonnement chez l'interlocuteur qui se confondait alors en excuses, mais pourtant certains continuaient sur leur lancée jusqu'à ce qu'un « je suis un homme, vous savez... » ne vienne les calmer.

Shaka stoppa sa contemplation pour tirer une nouvelle latte, les yeux fermés cette fois, en s'asseyant sur les marches qui menaient aux salles d'anglais. Mû ne se souvenait vraisemblablement toujours pas de la soirée. Le connaissant, il lui en aurait parlé depuis. Ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait. Tant mieux en un sens. Reprenant une bouffée de fumée, il réfléchit à l'idiotie de son acte. S'il n'était pas Shaka, il aurait dit que tout était la faute d'Aphrodite et de ses plans pourris, mais le fait était qu'il était bel et bien ce jeune homme droit, prêt à assumer tous ses actes et incapable de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Question de principe, et peut-être au fond, de fierté. Et il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, avoir tenté d'embrasser Mû bourré n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, et les probabilité que cela se finisse bien étaient faibles. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il s'était imaginé ? Que l'asiatique allait lui tomber dans les bras en lui avouant que lui aussi l'aimait depuis toujours ? Un fin sourire amer, limite imperceptible sen dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il soufflait à nouveau de la fumée. Il avait pourtant déjà tenté de lui faire comprendre ses sentiment, mais soit le rose faisait exprès de ne pas les voir et prenait ces signes pour des démonstrations d'amitié, auquel cas il était bloqué dans ce qu'Aphrodite appelait la « Friendzone », soit Mû ne les comprenait pas, ou avait peur de mal les comprendre, et préférais ne rien dire et attendre. Dans tous les cas il ne réagissait pas. « Et dans tout les cas je suis mal » se dit Shaka en tirant une dernière fois sur son joint.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son portable qui vibra dans sa poche. Écrasant le joint sur la marche, il s'essuya les mains sur son jean, comme si elles avaient été rendues sales par le contact avec l'herbe, puis saisit son portable désormais silencieux. Son regard se fit inquiet lorsqu'il vit le nom s'afficher sur l'écran. Il lu rapidement le sms, se contenta de répondre un simple « ok », et n'eut pas le temps de ranger son smartphone que des tapes sur son bras attirèrent de nouveau son attention ailleurs.

Mû, assis près de lui, tapotait frénétiquement son bras.

« Ça a sonné, faut qu'on y aille ».

Légèrement étonné de ne pas avoir entendu la sonnerie, Shaka remis son sac sur ses épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle de cours.

 ***o*o***

La dernière heure de cours venait de se finir, que déjà les élèves se précipitaient au portail du lycée. Parmi eux, un groupe de jeunes aux chevelures plutôt hors-normes se distinguait des autres. Par leur originalité déjà, et par le bruit qu'il dégageait. Ce qui était normal à cette heure là, car les élèves étaient pressés de rentrer, mais aussi car c'était l'heure de sortie de la terminale S 4, classe qui comprenait trois terreurs qui adoraient semblait-il se disputer pour n'importe quelle raison. Alors que Shaka passait précipitamment devant un groupe de garçons aux cheveux bleus, il saisit quelques brides de conversation.

« -Je te jure, j'ai juste appuyé sur la bouteille et l'eau est sortie toute seule !

Ouais et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? On s'est encore fait jeter à cause de toi ! »

Ne s'étonnant pas plus de la conversation, de toute façon il en entendrait sûrement parler plus tard, Shaka sortit sa carte de bus et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt. Il tâtonnait ses poches, à la recherche de son téléphone, qu'il sortit de la poche de son jean, un air sombre sur le visage. Ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement sur l'écran, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le contact qu'il cherchait.

« maman »

Il appuya sur la touche d'appel et porta le téléphone à son oreille, tout en continuant sa rapide avancée en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

3 tonalités retentirent avant qu'une voix douce ne se fasse entendre à travers de l'appareil.

« - Shaka ? »

Rassuré par le ton calme, mais d'où perçait néanmoins une pointe de fatigue, Shaka se retint de noyer sa mère de question. Il commença par la plus simple, mais la plus évocatrice.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Un petit rire lui répondit, avant que la voix au léger accent de la femme ne se retentissent de nouveau.

« I'm alright. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà quitté l'hôpital, tout s'est bien passé et… Ho. »

La femme s'interrompit brutalement.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Shaka rentra dans le bus et se dirigea comme à son habitude aux places du fond.

« Il te l'a dit ? », questionna la femme.

« - Oui, il m'a envoyé un message ce matin.

Je vais bien tu sais, vraiment. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il valait mieux le faire comme ça.

Je sais que tu es forte, et je sais que tu voulais le faire depuis le début. C'était le mieux à faire de toute façon. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet, noun, tu le sais.

Il ne faut pas. Je suis toujours aussi jolie tu sais ! »

Shaka ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la légèreté de sa mère. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, elle faisait tout pour dédramatiser la situation, et son éternel sourire ne quittait jamais son visage, même dans les pires moment.

« - Je sais noun, je sais. Tu seras toujours belle de toute façon.

\- Petit flatteur !

\- On m'a toujours appris à dire la vérité.

\- C'est bien. Tu as été bien élevée apparemment… Tu verras en rentrant, tu vas avoir une véritable surprise ! »

Shaka hochât la tête, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre.

La conversation déviât sur un ton plus léger, et le jeune indien raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, et sortit ses écouteurs de sa poche. Il lança sa musique, laissant ainsi la voix de Dolores O'Riordan le guider dan sa bulle. Mais alors que la chanson n'en était pas encore au refrain, il sentit une personne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Retirant ses écouteurs, son regard bleu se pose sur une jeune femme rousse, qui, les jambes et bras croisés, l'observait fixement. Shaka releva un sourcils en reconnaissant Yuzuriha, une étudiante avait qui il avait sympathisé à la soirée d'Aphrodite. Il l'avait déjà vue auparavant, et savait qu'elle sortait avec Shion, le meilleur ami de Dohko, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de discuter avec elle, jusqu'à ce samedi soir. Et il avait découvert une jeune femme intelligente, souriante mais néanmoins sérieuse, du moins jusqu'à ce que son verre ne se remplisse trop en soirée. Shaka avait alors pu avoir une discussion assez étonnante sur les passions de la jeune femme, telles que les jeux-vidéos, la lecture de comics et surtout de mangas d'un genre assez spécial. L'excitation de la rousse lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il la vit sortir de son sac une pile de mangas aux couvertures colorés qu'elle lui tendit à bout de bras.

« - Je t'en avais parlé et j'avais promis de te les passer, donc tiens. Tu verras, ils sont bien. » lui dit-elle tandis qu'il prenait les petits livres pour les mettre dans son sac. Il la remercia avec un sourire franc, son regard clair planté dans celui vert forêt en face de lui. Yuzuriha repris sitôt la parole.

« Aloooors… Comment s'est fini ta soirée ? »

Shaka ne bougea pas d'un millimètre en entendant le ton intéressé de la question, car il savait déjà où elle voulait en venir, mais néanmoins il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre à la question.

« Elle s'est bien fini. », et il se dépêcha de reprendre en voyant la rousse ouvrir la bouche, « Et quoi qu'on ait pu te dire, il ne s'est strictement rien passé. »

L'étudiante se renfonça dans son siège, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Je suis franchement déçue. Pourtant ça avait bien commencé ? », insista-t-elle.

Shaka se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« C'est à cause de Saga c'est ça ? »

Un fin sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'indien, qui essaya de rester impassible face à la question. Mais sa réponse sonna plus sèche que prévue.

« Non . »

Sentant qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un sujet sensible, Yuzuriha tenta de se rattraper comme elle pouvait :

« Tu sais, je les ai vus monter à l'étage moi aussi. Mais ils avaient pas vraiment l'air joyeux. Pas du genre à… Enfin tu vois quoi. »

Shaka ferma les yeux en réponse. Il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment douée pour consoler les gens, mais là elle s'enfonçait.

«Enfin je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de soucis à se faire, Saga… C'est pas vraiment le genre de Mû. »

Les yeux d'un bleu clair s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour se focaliser sur Yuzuriha. Une pointe d'ennuie était perceptible dans le regard blasé de l'indien.

« Quand on est trop gentil, on n'a plus vraiment de genre. »

Yuzuriha tressaillit sur son siège, étonnée par la dureté des mots.

« - C'est-à-dire ? », questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

« C'est-à-dire que Mû pourrait tomber amoureux de n'importe qui. Il peut te dire que ce n'est pas vrai, mais ça l'est. Il suffit qu'on soit gentil avec lui et qu'on lui demande de l'attention, et ça suffit. Il ne sera peut-être pas amoureux, mais il va au moins croire qu'il l'est. Au moins pour faire plaisir aux autres.»

« Pourtant je connais quelqu'un qui est gentil et qui lui demande son attention mais- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shaka se leva brusquement, arrivé à destination. Il remit son sac sur son épaule, puis se retourna pour adresser un sourire mystérieux à l'étudiante :

« Le monde est fait d'exceptions. »

 ***o*o***

Shaka se tenait debout devant la porte d'entrée, la main figée sur la poignée. Il prit une grande respiration, ferma une dernière fois les yeux, puis ouvrit grand la porte, son habituel sourire fixé aux lèvres.

Sa mère se tenait dans la cuisine, il l'entendait discuter en anglais au téléphone. Shaka se rapprocha doucement, de sa démarche féline, il ne faisait aucun bruit et pourtant il entendit sa mère raccrocher pour venir le saluer. Elle contourna le comptoir de la cuisine américaine et prit son fils dans ses bras. Shaka referma ses bras sur le corps fin de sa mère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les longs cheveux blonds qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas du même blond que celui que sa mère avait toujours eu, ils étaient plus dorés, plus brillants, plus… Faux.

Se détachant de son fils, Nilam recula de quelques pas et écarta les bras, le laissant ainsi juger de ses changements physiques.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Shaka la regarda d'un air approbateur :

« -Tu es très belle, comme d'habitude. Et elle te va bien. Même si je préférais tes cheveux naturels.

Ca repoussera, tu verras !

Je suis sûre que oui. »

Il fixa sa mère encore une fois. Elle avait évidemment changé depuis son retour d'Inde. Elle restait toujours belle, car Shaka ne mentait pas lorsqu'il le lui disait. Il tenait ses origines indiennes, ses yeux et ses longs cheveux blonds de sa mère. Les femmes de sa famille avaient la particularité d'être nées blondes, malgré leur sang indien, et si certaines devenaient brunes en grandissant, Nilam, elle, avait conservé sa blondeur et l'avait transmise à son fils. Mais elle l'avait justement perdue, lorsqu'elle avait fait le choix de se raser entièrement le crâne. Et même s'il savait que c'était le choix de sa mère, et qu'il avait eu du temps pour se préparer, Shaka avait du mal à le supporter. Aussi se dépêcha-t-il de monter dans sa chambre, rétorquant qu'il avait des choses à faire quand sa mère essaya de le retenir.

 ***o*o***

Assis en lotus sur le sol, Shaka s'adonnait à la méditation. Ordinairement, elle lui permettait de se vider l'esprit, mais ce soir, il n'arrivait à rien. Absolument rien. Les voix dans sa tête étaient résignées à ne pas le laisser tranquille, et lui rappelaient ses problèmes à chaque seconde. Sa relation avec Mû, la maladie de sa mère, son existence… Tout était devenu source de question ce soir là, au point que même lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il ne parvenait pas à calmer son esprit. Aussi décida-t-il d'arrêter sa séance, car ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était assis sur le sol à essayer sans succès. Il en avait même sauté le repas du soir, une fois de plus. Il se leva, et entreprit de se déshabiller pour aller se doucher.

La salle de bain commençait doucement à se remplir de vapeur tandis que l'eau chaude, à la limite du trop, tombait sur la peau bronzé de Shaka. L'eau l'apaisait, et lui permettait de réfléchir. Et il en avait apparemment besoin. Le premier problème à lui revenir à l'esprit était Mû. Car Mû était un problème. Il lui posait problème. Shaka ne savait toujours pas comment réagir avec lui. Il pouvait continuer d'être son ami, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenter de cette place. Car cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il se retenait de tout avouer à son meilleur ami. Mais lorsqu'on passe des années à mentir sur ses sentiments, pour le bien-être de l'autre, on a peur de dire la vérité, au risque de briser une longue amitié, même si cette dernière est en partie basée sur des sentiments cachés.

Et pourtant, Shaka le savait, l'issus ne serait pas forcément négative. Parce que même si le jeune homme aux cheveux parmes lui avouait ne pas partager ses sentiments, au moins il l'aurait libéré d'un poids sur les épaules. Ce qu'appréhendait surtout Shaka ce n'était non pas la réponse, même s'il l'appréhendait quand même, c'était surtout le moment et la façon dont il devrait lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre Mû mal à l'aise, ni que sa relation avec ce dernier ne se dégrade. Ainsi préférait-il attendre, mais plus il attendait, plus il se sentait perdu. Et ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il attendait. Pourtant il était d'un naturel franc avec ses sentiments, il ne faisait pas attention à grand monde certes, mais lorsqu'il aimait ou pas une personne, cela se savait directement, sans détour. Sauf pour Mû encore une fois. C'était la seul relation ambiguë qu'il s'était permise de conserver. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête. Qu'il se reprenne en main, qu'il « agisse », comme lui disait Aphrodite. Et son ami ne portait pas le nom de la déesse grecque de l'amour pour rien. Il avait une vision particulière de ce dernier, mais il s'avérait être parfois de bon conseil. Et pour cette fois-ci, c'était le cas. Il semblait évident qu'il fallait qu'il se mette à agir. Qu'il trouve le bon moment pour parler à Mû. Sans Saga ou Kanon à côté pour lui gâcher l'occasion. Sans alcool pour que Mû ne s'esquive pas une fois de plus. Et s'il ne trouvait pas le bon moment, il le créerait.

Arrêtant l'eau, il sortit de la douche, saisit une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille et s'en alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa cible sur son lit, à savoir son téléphone.

Sélectionnant le contact recherché, il se mit à écrire un rapide texte, ne tournant pas autour du pot -de toute manière ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes-, et l'envoya à son destinataire. Il reposa son téléphone, et en attendant une réponse, il entreprit de tresser ses longs cheveux blonds. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il prit une mèche dans ses mains. Sa couleur était en tout point semblable à celle de sa mère. Faisant jour la mèche entre ses doigts, il observa chaque reflet que faisait apparaître la lumière qui se reflétait dessus. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter, et en attendant, il tentait de rester souriant. Il devait faire semblant d'aller bien, pour ne pas risquer d'inquiéter sa mère ou ses amis. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules déjà trop frêles, elle qui avait déjà beaucoup à supporter. Il poussa un soupir en terminant sa tresse, et se fit la réflexion lorsque son regard croisa son miroir qu'il devait se remettre à se nourrir correctement, sinon, à force, les gens finiraient par s'inquiéter. L'écran de son téléphone s'alluma soudainement, et Shaka se précipita dessus pour lire la sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit que la réponse était positive. Il confirma la réception de la réponse, et souhaita bonne nuit à son interlocuteur, avant d'enlever la serviette et de se mettre au lit. Il s'endormit donc ainsi, une pointe d'appréhension nichée dans le ventre.

* * *

pssst... Toi ! Oui, toi ! Tu peux laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé en cliquant juste en bas tu sais ! Ça serait gentil !  
Bon si tu veux pas je comprendrais t'en fais pas x')

J'espère que le sujet un peu dur abordé ici ne vous aura pas dérangé quand même...


End file.
